


Sentinel Survival Manual

by Musosora



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Hunger Games, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: 总则·在一切开始之前，你必须联结一名向导，终身为伴。这是铁则。·不依靠向导能在MAZE里存活超过三天的哨兵，至今尚未出生。·如果你通过了试验，那么恭喜——你已经被这不幸的世界接受。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *哨向  
> *改了一点点小迷宫原世界，借了一点点饥饿游戏  
> *剩下的大多数都是私设  
> *OOC

1  
刚走进A域，Thomas的无线电就坏了。  
“哦，不是吧，”怀着一种历经霉运的镇定，他无可奈何地想，“Teresa会杀了我……要是我还没被其他哨兵杀掉的话。”  
也许这话说的夸张了些，但从出生开始他就一直不太走运——他是个哨兵，就和孩子降生时被鉴定性别一样，所有人在一开始都不会有明显特征，但基因检测结果就是那样：  
「是的，那就是了！好了，下一个。」一纸公章，尘埃落定。  
这件事本身倒并不算糟。  
和半个世纪之前不同，在现今时代，哨兵和向导都不是异类。初生男婴有千分之一的几率被鉴定为哨兵，这个概率没准要比先天腭裂或者腮腺炎还要高。但是一出生就被那份公证书包得像个万圣节火鸡一样摆放在小教堂门口……那可就糟透了。  
今年他刚满十八周岁，正要经历身体和精神上的「转变」——每个哨兵都必须联结一个终身向导，帮助他们度过这段危险的二次发育期——哨兵在这段时期会显现出各种负面症状，狂躁、萎靡，虚弱或者焦虑，甚至极具攻击性……稍有一丁点差池便会丢了性命，因而没有向导的哨兵非正常死亡率可要比腮腺炎甚至癌症高得多了。  
让我们回到不走运的Thomas身上，如果他的亲生父母不是对万圣节火鸡或者弥撒圣餐有特别的感情的话，他理应能得到他们的关爱：  
汲取名为「家庭的温暖」而茁壮成长，在私立学校接受良好教育、认识一些漂亮女孩，兴许能在她们之中找到一个专属自己的向导，联结成功后就能平稳（至少安全地）度过感官机能成熟期，说不定还能平稳地过一辈子。  
可惜的是，眼下的境况完全不是一回事。  
好吧，几分钟前他还有个临时向导——和正在搏命的哨兵不一样，向导姑娘们可以待在安全舒适（有暖气）的控制室里——掉线之前，Teresa给他的最后一条指令是：  
「（杂音）……A域？我这儿没图像……能有什么问题？跑快点呗！（杂音）shit……（东西掉落的杂音）」

她多半又在闭路电视前吃能量棒，Thomas愤怒又绝望，从没发现自己那么恨着奶酪花生酱制品，并由衷感谢那位与无线电过不去的神。  
他在人生第一个生死存亡的节点上，和向导（临时）失联了，从现在起，在这片被划分为八个区域的危险地带，他的小命开始进入倒计时。  
“好吧，让咱来看看能不能自救。”  
年轻哨兵站在原地静静待了一会儿，尽最大努力打开触觉和听觉——同时使用两个感官是在实验室训练的必修课，意在让哨兵能自我控制精力集中度，缓解一个感官的负荷量，防止过载——和之前他转移过的地方相似，A域是一片差不多十公顷的仿原始树林，落叶植物为主，地表以下六英尺回声有些模糊，不能排除有人造陷阱。但是从野生动物热量反馈来看，这片区域也似乎没有其他哨兵。

「但愿不是隐藏起来了……」  
境况不利又霉运缠身的情况下，Thomas反而冷静下来：他得尽快抵达出口，就算没有哨兵进入同一区域，也会被MAZE里的自动机制攻击。  
“Teresa？”他试着再次呼叫了一遍……没有反应。  
没有任何电子脉冲的迹象。它彻底坏了。他没有淌过水，也没有遭受剧烈的震动，怎么会？  
灰心丧气解决不了问题，他顺手把那个设备塞进防水夹克的内袋里。然后开始悉数行囊里的东西：两块巧克力，淡水，两粒口香糖，一盒火柴，几块风干的马肉条，脱水土豆和孢子甘蓝各一小罐。一把随机（乐透性质）配给的电击枪。  
这些补给品只在刚开始时发放，仅此一次，只够维持一天。  
而他得在这鬼地方待上三天。顺带一提，这个叫MAZE的鬼地方最有趣的一点就是每个区域会随时打开或者关闭，届时将会有全域广播警告哪些区域将会关闭。哨兵们必须在规定时间内转移到打开的区域，否则就会被困在里面，到那个时候，关闭的区域内将会有一场包罗万象的机关陷阱轮番上演……只不过没有亲历者能活着回来描述那些大场面罢了。  
鉴于各个区域随时可能闭合，比较稳妥的做法自然是尽快前往出口处待着，然而这也意味着会遇上其他哨兵，正面交锋在所难免——这个时期的哨兵有一种返祖级别的领地意识觉醒，他们会像野兽一样捍卫自己的权威，而身处控制室的临时向导根本没有能力在没有联结的情况下安抚处于狂躁的哨兵。  
这个残酷的、仿若倒退到蛮荒时代的仪式有一个相当符合其本质的名字  
「WICKED GAME」  
且不说这算不算是一个剽窃创意的双关，但制定出这个游戏规则的人没准经历了比万圣节火鸡更不幸的童年。  
Thomas把行军背包扎紧，忽然想起四小时前，把他推进传送隧道的男人冲他笑了一笑，像是在说‘反正你也用不到第二天’。  
这倒是激起了他内心强大的求生欲：  
「我偏要活到最后，回去打烂那张皮笑肉不笑的脸！」

蓦地，头上掠过一个清脆的振翅声，可能是只鸟儿——“操！”他没有向导，也没有白噪声屏蔽，刚才为了勘探地貌还把听觉调整到了最大接受范围。  
现在好了，这一记毫无预兆的拍翅声如惊雷紧贴着耳膜炸响。一瞬间，哨兵被震得眼前发黑，脚底一个踉跄，直接捂着双耳跪倒——下一刻，一股烂肉的腐臭接踵而来，他也没来得及屏蔽嗅觉，这股味道像刀子一样切开气管直接钻到了肺里  
——这场偷袭很有效率，紧随而来的是后背上一记重击，Thomas整个身体往前扑去，胸口撞在一截树根上。  
「这些可恶的幸运儿肯定有向导帮忙出主意！」  
他的脑袋里闪过这么个赌气的想法，但马上又发现到，对方没有办法一下子杀死他，从迅速逼近的脚步声判断，对方想追上来继续徒手殴打，他必须充分利用这几秒时间——在对方蹲下来的瞬间转身踹了一脚。  
他踢到了胸口，那人惨叫一声往后倒去，Thomas从地上撑起身体，用膝盖顶对方的肚子，但对方力气很大，立即又朝他挥出一拳——  
视野开始高速旋转，牙床流了血，嘴唇也破了，血液倒流进气管，他的五感统统混淆在一起。那人刚开始还在大喊大叫，到后来就语不成句，甚至说不出一个像样的单词。  
那是某种野兽似的悲鸣，对方很狂躁，也很痛苦，同为哨兵他能感同身受。  
Thomas的感官脱离了身体，他看不清对方的脸，不确定是自己被掐住喉咙窒息所致，还是那个哨兵的面容本就扭曲，或者两者皆是。不过他猜自己也差不了多少——

“Ben！放开他！”

Thomas在琢磨着，「死于花生酱制品和临时向导的开小差」、「打破了自WICKED GAME举办以来最快速度出局纪录」……自己以哪个标题登报更体面一点。

“Benny，听到我说了吗？”

整个脑子里全黑了，黑得犹如在恶狼嘴里——Thomas在完全沉入神游之前，才堪堪意识到，在场有第三个人。


	2. Chapter 2

……  
一切开始于某位人类学教授的观察记录。  
史上第一个「哨兵」出现在二十世纪末期，但是由于种种原因，他的档案在其过世后几十年才被公诸于世，同时也证实了「向导」的存在。  
几个世纪过去，人类基因进化使得哨兵向导的数量不断增加——现已得知，哨兵的身体和感官异常强壮，多出现于男性。成年时必须经历极其危险的转变阶段。向导基本是女性，具有强大的精神控制力以及某些未知的异能，她们可以帮助哨兵安全度过二次发育期。  
这两种新型人类现今已然不是稀有物种，但无疑打乱了文明社会千百年来的平衡——  
人类对新事物总有一种合理但残酷的接受过程。打着名为「使得新种群能在社会中立足，邪恶是必要的」的旗号，联合国下属地球灾难实验部（World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department）于十年前通过了一项选拔精英的制度：  
「WICKED GAME」  
每个月都会有一部分受训哨兵被送进MAZE——一个巨大的竞技场，待上三天。  
能活着出来的哨兵……

指南手册最后是怎么说来着？他不记得了。

那个清脆的振翅声又来了，这次很近，几乎擦蹭到他的脸颊……他不知道自己是怎么醒的。  
Chuck也不知道，“这没什么好疑惑的，如果每个哨兵都有办法让自己从神游里跑回来，那还要向导干什么呢？”  
“是啊，的确……”Thomas深表同意，但……“你是谁？”  
“刚才说了，我叫Chuck，你这菜鸟。”  
有几秒时间的空白，Thomas坐在地上，瞪着那只伸过来表示友好的手掌——脏兮兮的但很圆润，和对方的小胖脸蛋一样，和善，他想到这个词，绝不可能在「WICKED GAME」里出现的现象。  
他没有去握那只手，而是开口问道，“现在几点？”  
和善的小手缩回去了，“将近十二点。”  
也就是说他神游了一小时左右，这段时间里发生了什么？他竟然没有被杀死？  
“你救了我的命？”  
“我看着你不跑。”  
“显而易见……”Thomas小心翼翼地探查四周——他们所处的地方是一棵树下，林子里湿气很大，起了雾，空气中漂浮着一股树莓、粗谷物，金盏花和动物粪便的味道，这让Thomas确定自己还在A域，他的位置几乎没有动过，脖子上被掐的地方开始发烫——放大触觉也加重了伤痛感，让他冷汗直流。  
“你……”他只好把注意力转移到眼前的小胖子身上，身高五英尺左右，看起来十三四岁，蓝色虹膜，棕色卷发，鼻梁和颧额上散布着几颗雀斑……不知怎么的，他冷静下来了，痛感也减缓了，问题一个个冒出来，“你也是哨兵？”  
Chuck的眼神明确透露出「你是傻瓜吗？还是被撞傻了？」这个信息，但他仍旧保留着某种和年龄相符的诚恳，“不然呢？”  
只有哨兵才会被送进迷宫。  
“刚才那只鸟……”  
“什么鸟？”  
Thomas甩甩头，把某个念头抛出脑海——他的精神动物是游隼，也许是在他神游的时候从图景里跑出来了。  
Chuck观察了他一会儿，似乎是得出了某种（不太好的）结论，便示意Thomas跟着他走，并且毫无危机感地把背朝向陌生人。  
“你不怕我偷袭你？”Thomas的脑海还有点昏昏沉沉的，他试着让自己站起来。  
“你不会。”小胖子在前面说，“你的心率很齐整，血压和体温都低于攻击态势的平均值。”  
Thomas有些愕然，他没有意识到这一点，“你也没有攻击我的打算。”  
“暂时。”  
“得了吧。”他继续问，“是你向导的指令？”  
Chuck突然停下脚步，那个「你是傻瓜吗？还是被撞傻了？」的表情再次出现在他的脸上，“向导？你为什么会认为我有向导？”  
Thomas也怔住了，“你没有向导……我的意思是，实验室没有给你分配临时向导吗？”  
“哦，临时……‘他们’是这么告诉你的，”小胖子了然地喃喃，这让Thomas的疑惑加深了，到目前为止的经历都很怪异——  
他的通讯器毫无理由地坏了。  
巧的是，他立即就受到了其他哨兵的袭击。  
他陷进了神游，却奇迹般地脱离。  
而现在，有个毫无攻击性的、而且还未成年的哨兵似乎意在告诉他，进入MAZE里的哨兵可能并非人人都有临时向导。

“这他妈的都怎么回事？！”

“意思就是说，你是唯一的幸运儿。”  
一个声音响起来，有些刻意为之的低哑，但传到耳膜上的震感却很平稳，甚至从容——他记得这个声音！正是它喝止了袭击者……声音的主人救了他吗？  
但他竟然没察觉到是从哪个方向传来的！  
一阵难以言喻的激灵窜遍Thomas全身——所有关节僵硬，胃部翻搅，随着心跳加速，他的背紧紧地绷起来，绷到发疼。  
“嘿……放松，冷静点，Thomas。”  
随着这个声音的接近，一个年轻人从雾气里出现了。  
白色的人造林雾像潮水一般滑过他纤长的身体向后褪去，褪去……然后消失。  
Thomas最先注意到他穿的是与自己相似的军用短夹克，松垮的马裤和长靴，右侧大腿上绑着突击刀的皮套。在那两条修长的腿侧停留了一会儿，他才把视线（颇具仪式意味地）移到对方脸上——  
金褐色的发梢湿漉漉的，一双黑醋栗色的眼睛似乎在微笑，但嘴唇没有翘……他唇形很柔和也很湿润，堪称完美，完美，他想，又是一个和这里格格不入的词。  
“Newt，”一边的唇角上扬，对方现在是真的微笑了。  
他也没有向导吗？Thomas愣怔着，几乎没听见自己回答了什么。  
心率、血压、体表温度，咬合肌，眼球颤动，肌腱摩擦……为什么他感觉不出来丝毫异常？他的感官通过皮肤接触不断放大、延伸。有自我意识般往前爬行，试图探知对方的身体，触摸那藏在T恤下面的腰肢和手臂……所有肌理都很放松，温和，甚至柔软……这股感觉超出了他的控制，比Chuck身上毫无进攻性的气息更不可思议，他从来没有在其他人身上体会到这种……亲近。  
他有很强的欲望想用这个形容，但突然，有什么东西阻碍了他，如同一道空气筑起的墙。  
Thomas非常茫然，眼睛却离不开对方脸上的浅窝，直到Chuck用手肘顶了他一下。  
Thomas才发现自己牢牢地握着对方的手，牢牢地，像是害怕会溜走一样……见鬼！他竟然在和另一个哨兵握手！  
和一个随时可能要他命的哨兵握手！仿若遭了电击，他立即退后一步，“你刚刚说的幸运儿是什么意思？”  
Newt不笑了，而是甩甩手，握紧拳头又松开手指，这让Thomas感到莫名抱歉。  
“你还记得你的乐透奖品吗？”  
Thomas探向自己的背带，电击枪还在。一个想法让他皱起眉头转向Chuck——为了证实他的推测似的，小胖子举起自己的弹弓，得意洋洋地填装拉紧。  
“也就是说，每个人都配备了武器？”  
“顺手的，根据训练成绩。”  
“那Teresa……”Thomas闭了嘴。因为Newt的眉梢翘起来，这个笑容带着鼓励，又怀着某种坏心眼儿的讥诮。  
又一桩不可思议，他竟然能准确读出另一个刚认识了几分钟的、和他同为参选者的，极有可能互相残杀的人的微小表情——  
“我猜她才是你真正的奖品。”  
这个结论不难推断，但足以让Thomas震惊。Newt留他在原地待着思考——如果他还能的话，给Chuck一个准备转移的手势。  
“不、不是……”  
但是比预料更快的，Thomas立即就回过了神，跟在他们后面极力否认，不明白自己到底想要否认什么。  
你凭什么这么说？实验室如此操作的目的是什么？如果只有个别哨兵有临时向导指引，那WG的公平性在哪里？参与者的性命又有何意义？  
而且，为什么只有他得到了特别优待？眼下的失联状况又是怎么回事？

“Newt！”  
——你们还知道些什么？！  
他原本打算这么问，但是在对方回过头来目光相对的一瞬间，他顿住了，那股空气筑的阻碍感让他咽了咽口水，“我要和你……”结巴了一下他继续，“和你，还有Chuck一起行动。”

整块高地顿时安静下来……振翅的声音隐隐约约从很远的地方传来，而沉默的压抑融入了雾气，像墨水般弥散开来。  
Thomas脖颈硬直，四肢却蠢蠢欲动，因为Newt的视线落在被他紧攫的手腕上，黑醋栗色的眼珠慢慢抬起……追上他的目光趁他没开口之前，Thomas再一次坚决地表示，  
“我们一起行动！我知道这个请求不合理，对哨兵来说也很困难，但目前为止发生的事都不对劲……不，一切都乱了套准确来说。我得去弄明白……我想弄明白！要是我们合作，那比一个人单干的机会要大得多……我是说，如、如果你愿意的话……”  
说到最后他没了底气，但没让步，做出这个决定只花了他一秒，那可占他们小命倒计时很大的比例——多么合理的又自欺欺人的解释。  
沉默再次袭来，Thomas痛恨等待。他张张嘴刚想要在那苍白又鲁莽的提议中添加点理由——Chuck发出咯咯笑声，像一把淳朴又善良的尖刀，“呆脸！”  
Newt用腾出来的手给他一个假意的警告，回过头来时，他说，  
“是的，当然了，那可省去了我们邀请你加入，对吧？”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

2  
小雾林后面是一片山地，要前往最近的交界处必须穿过这里。  
Thomas的定位装置倒还能正常工作，显像地图上这片区域不宽阔，山也不高，大致两百英尺，但是地形崎岖，而且地表下土壤传来的感觉并不像表面上那么正常。  
“这个振感是金属装置，整片都是。”小胖子放开感官后得出结论，“多半是自动陷阱。”  
朝Newt点点头，Thomas证实了他的判断，“山体内部密度很有规律，有些地方可能会变动位置，最好不要贸然走进去。”   
“能把全貌记住吗？”皱起眉头，Newt咬住自己的指关节。  
Thomas不敢保证，但是他愿意一试，“交给我吧。”  
“就这么办，”Newt表情放松了，“我先去探一下路。”  
下意识的，Thomas握住他的肘弯，“我也……”  
小浅窝又出现在金发男孩的颊边，一瞬即逝，“别担心，”他眨眨眼睛，“Chuck会照顾你。”  
“嘿，我不是这个意思！”他担心的是——  
“我知道。”Newt用安抚的声调表示，“我很快回来，你们俩待在这儿。”  
一瞬间，Thomas发现自己根本无法提出异议，只能看着他猫腰钻入灌木丛里，像一只灵巧的野兽——  
沙沙作响的枝叶刮蹭着臀部和大腿。  
不能继续循着去！  
过载预警信号在脑内炸响，Thomas强迫自己分散注意力，“你们是怎么认识的？”他转向Chuck，但是后者了然的直视让他尴尬，只好换个话头，“我是说，你们一开始是怎么想到要合作的？”  
“组队能提高生存率又减少罪恶感，”Chuck说，“我们不像你，有临时向导保护。”  
“曾经有。”  
“欢迎来到自立根生的世界。”小胖子开了个并无恶意的玩笑，“而且手册里没规定最后只能有一个人活着出去。”  
愣了一下，Thomas得承认他从没想到这点。处在如此境况下，加之这个年纪，哨兵往往考虑的首要（几乎也是唯一的）任务是如何保住性命，等到转变期来临可能就是怎么绑定一个专属向导。他们很少顾及到其他……准确来说，特殊的生理构造和狂躁的精神状况很大程度上限制了他们的思维模式。  
“这是Newt的主意吗？”其实Thomas预感会得到肯定的答案，他不了解Newt但他就是有这种感觉，短短的相处时间里他就能感受（甚至触摸到）对方的想法——可见哨兵并不一定互怀敌意。  
“不全是。”Chuck客观地补充说，“他不是个善于搏斗的人，但是论做计划，没人比他更有能耐。”  
“听起来你们认识很久了？”  
“久到你把地形图背出来。”  
Thomas不禁有点儿脸红，“我有在干活。”  
不以为然地用鼻腔哼哼，Chuck在夹克口袋里摸索，找到安非他明片倒出一粒丢到嘴里——  
Thomas惊讶于他对药物的依赖，“你到转变期了？”  
“还差两年。”  
这不合理。未成年哨兵还没有显现出第二体征，根本不需要精神药物控制情绪，这比他的通讯装置故障还要怪异，Thomas不自觉提高了声音，“实验室怎么能送未成年哨兵进来MAZE？！”  
“没有人强迫我来，兄弟。”Chuck让他小声点，“参加WG的哨兵各有各的原因，我以为你知道。”  
Thomas并不知道，他自己那身不由己的人生始于一只摆放在教堂门口的万圣节火鸡，但事实上，WICKED部门对哨兵的管控制度也确实没有留给他们多少自主的余地——他从来没有想过，有人是自愿来参加WG的。  
他像瞪着一个古怪的土豆那样瞪着Chuck，“我倒是怀疑你不知道这是场生存竞争。”  
“是的，可惜我知道。你会杀人，也会被杀。”小胖子平静地回答，平静得仿佛在谈论炸鸡和薯条。  
他还是不明白。Thomas想。WICKED GAME是白塔（总部）挑选精英的手段，所有注册哨兵在成年前会被实验室统一召集训练，临近转变期时分批送进MAZE，只有经历过生死的哨兵才可能进入总部，这种方法残酷但高效。  
然而即使活过WG，选进白塔后等待他们的也是无休无止的危险任务。  
话说回来，如果不是发生了异常情况，我有可能会向他……向Chuck这样的孩子下杀手吗……？他又不禁这么想。  
而Newt呢？他和Chuck一样，也是自愿来的吗？  
“那他呢？”呼出一口长气，他让自己冷静下来，装作随意地问道，“Newt是为了什么？”  
小胖子瞥他一眼，毫不留情地指出，“我知道你对他感兴趣，但有些事还是不要问比较好。”  
“为什么？”  
“说了别问。”  
话音刚落，Thomas突然抬手捂住他的口鼻，速度快到Chuck来不及喊叫也没有闻到腐肉的臭味——在头顶响起一阵尖锐鸦叫的同时。  
两个哨兵贴地匍倒。右手探向腰间，Thomas的左手已经把Chuck推向一边，几乎是紧贴他原来的位置上重重地砸落一根铁棍。Thomas用力按住它，折腿勾住偷袭者的背，顺势一个旋身把人带倒，肩膀着地。  
枪口紧压对方的左胸，他听到关节脱臼的声音。  
耳边，Chuck在喊，“Ben！Greenie！”  
“我可不想被掐晕第二次。”Thomas说，五感因愤怒和紧张统统张开，精神图景猛地覆盖全域。  
他看到了乌鸦。  
几度在他头顶振翅的鸟儿，他确信那是只乌鸦。叫声凄厉好似恸哭。微风拂弄着漆黑的翎羽。他想凑近端详它的表情，便让游隼追上去，悄无声息。但一片石砾扎进了他的皮肤，在打斗中划开一道又细又长的裂口、痛感和瞳孔无限扩大，又忽而停止。水蒸气在肺泡里凝结。他总算看清了偷袭者的面貌——  
苍白、颓丧，奄奄一息，皮肤很薄，几近透明，在那之下，黑色的血管如同藤蔓一般从岔开的领口爬升到面部。  
这是一张所有转变期哨兵都会有的脸。  
手指放在扳机上，枪口下的心脏无规则地跃动。他阻止自己按下去。  
“孬种！”  
血和唾液不受控制地从这个叫Ben的年轻人嘴角漏出来，他的眼球怪异地向上翻着，“从没杀过人是吧！和训练场景不一样是吧？！”  
“别说了。”Thomas的确没杀过人，但他停手不是因为恐惧，“别说了……你知道你现在什么样子吗？”  
“你也一样，你也会！没有向导就只能死路一条！”  
他们互相瞪视着，目光刺入对方的瞳孔里。怒火越来越盛，他不需要这个Ben来提醒他无法避免的结局，Thomas的图景域猛烈摇晃，游隼一下子窜上天空——Ben枯槁的手掌几乎要扯断他的胳膊，逼迫他开火。  
“那就来吧！你这么想死的话！”  
「都住手。」  
声音落下，Thomas的图景就碎了，消失得无影无踪，一下子调到现实视野——Newt及时赶回来了，一只手被Chuck求助似的拽着。  
“Benny……”他试图上前一步，但Ben示意他别动。  
“你救不了我。”充血的眼球转了转，力道松开了，Thomas跪在地上，也不由自主地移开了武器。他不知道两人间发生了什么，但一定和先前的事情有关。  
“不试试怎么知道？”Newt低声说，谨慎但坚决地接近，“你应该和我们待在一起。”  
Ben笑了，流出血泪，他想翻身站起来，结果却趴在沙地上咳嗽。Chuck重重地倒吸一口气。  
Thomas没花多少心思考虑是该继续攻击这个濒死的对手，还是该支持Newt的观点——于情于理的后者。因为Newt已经来到他们身边，想把Ben扶起来。

广播炸响了。让毫无防护措施的哨兵头晕眼花。  
机械的电子女声，平坦冷淡的音调，她宣布说，  
「下午好，哨兵们。A域即将关闭。希望你们没有人待在山地。」

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

……  
广播音域极高频，通知两遍后拉响一声防空警报。只有哨兵的听力才能捕捉到。  
随即，一阵阵颤动从很深的地底涌上来。  
不说普通人类，即使是哨兵，如果在训练中偷懒，那这无疑是致死环节——第一时间听不到警报、感知不到变化，必然会在自动陷阱里丧命。  
事不宜迟，必须尽快转移。  
“快走，走——！！”Thomas第一个跳起来调整身体状况，“要关区了！”  
但Newt的反应让他震惊，在如此危急的情况下，他表现得与其说镇定却更像是困惑，“什么？！”  
“你没听到警报吗？！”没给自己留时间思考，Thomas不由分说拉他起来推着催促，“跑！”  
“往哪边？”Chuck也背好了装备，“调头回雾林吗？”  
回不了头。地底的震源遍布整个区域，一旦关闭，就没有一处是安全的，只能硬着头皮穿过山地……  
Thomas还没回答，骤然启动的装置就替他做了决定——  
地面先是一连串上下颠簸，紧接着左右摇晃，这是在模拟地震波的体感……普通人很可能会一时间出现头晕气喘或者方向感丧失，而正常情况下的哨兵应激反应至少是十倍：  
Chuck当场流鼻血，蹲到地上干呕，没一会儿就失去了意识。Thomas清楚自己受过的训练不足以安然无恙，只能做好恶心晕眩的准备……正当这时，那股空气似的障碍感忽然冒了出来，从心底开始往体外延伸，它不再是无廓无形，而是迅速构筑了实体，竟然像护盾一样把他裹得紧紧的——  
难以言喻的安心和宁静，像是有人在牵他的手，指尖似触非触，又像是在贴他的脸颊，唇齿依依不舍……这是前所未有的精神防御，实验室模拟不出来的完美「联结」。  
他为什么会用上这个词？  
“发什么呆！”Newt的声音将年轻哨兵从险些神游里拉回来，“Chuck交给我，你带路！”他说话的同时已经用双手穿过小胖子的胳膊，把人架了起来。  
愣了一下，Thomas确认自己已经能在震动中站稳，“你身体没问题吗？”他没觉得Newt的哨兵素质有多好，Chuck也有过类似的判断。  
“显而易见，”金发男孩皱起眉，“管好你自己！”  
这个时候有些山体开始倾斜，碎石从顶部滚落，密密麻麻地砸下来。  
Thomas立即闭嘴，但还是爬上坡体搭把手，分担Chuck的重量。两人翻越高地来到平坦的地带，穿过这里就能抵达出口——  
但眼前的地表已经完全变了样，正如Thomas先前预料的一样。  
Newt舔着嘴唇喘气，指向五百码开外的区域交界，“你记住了的。”他对Thomas说。用断然确定的命令式。  
“是的没错。”Thomas下意识反应。而后才是微弱的、并非全然发自内心的  
「你竟然在命令我？Teresa都不会轻易这么干！」  
不过他超常的记忆力和对空间的掌控力的确发挥了作用，整片区域的陷阱结构都在他的脑海里。深吸一口气，盈满在肺腔里，他握紧Chuck的手，眼睛看着Newt，一等后者阖首同意，便立即放开了图景。  
整片山地瞬间变成靛蓝色，游隼发出长啸，从遥远的虚空飞来，盘旋在头顶，“跟紧！”  
和同为哨兵分享图景是非常危险的举措，图景排斥或者精神动物互相攻击都可能使双方丧命。但眼下的情况也好不到哪去，还不如放手一搏——  
周遭其实被震耳欲聋的轰鸣充斥了，Thomas的图景里倒是非常安宁。然而实际世界的地面高高低低地凸起又凹下，速度相当快。铺在坡面上的植被随着运动破裂开，露出里面黑色的金属装置，凹陷的地方宛若无数只巨兽张开的血盆大口，稍不留神就会滑进去——  
“狗屎！”  
Thomas以为自己不知不觉开始骂脏粗，但他很快发现那是Newt。   
“是的没错，”他不知道同意哪方面，但他发现只要是Newt说的他都同意。也许是应付变化的机关让他无暇思考，又或者是Newt本人。  
幸运的是山地并不大，Newt也丝毫没有被图景排斥的反应，游隼引带着他们险险避开陷阱，在浪涛一样起伏的山石丛林中穿梭，寻找间隙狂奔，途中还得躲避滑坡、塌陷和落石。Thomas不得不感激实验室的肌体强度训练。哨兵感官灵敏但不易控制，精神能力也极为脆弱，肌体却得益于此而非常强大，让他能活着走完这段路——  
他事后才感到疑惑，为什么当时没有想过把昏厥的Chuck放下来，换作以前他一定毫不犹豫，认为放弃一个拖慢脚步的大件行李会轻松很多。但现在，他很高兴自己的这个「疏忽」——好几次Newt都险些跟不上，但即便如此也没有放弃同伴，也许是出于哨兵的自尊心，Thomas认为。所以他不抱怨，甚至还在对方显现出疲态时伸出援手，这让Newt的表情相当精彩。  
那是种混杂着迷茫、无奈和有限的了然。这让Newt那张略显稚气的脸更加柔和……他意识到自己花了多长时间留意Newt的表情时，一阵尖锐的鸦鸣声刺入靛蓝图景，仿佛在提醒：  
即将通过危险地带！  
Thomas赶紧收起图景，现实景象呈现在眼前。最后一个高台连接到山地的尽头，A域和L域的交界是一堵高耸入云的金属厚墙，延伸到雾林的边缘尽头无法目测，正中间的活动门阀此时缓缓滑拢，一旦完全闭合，整堵墙面的高压电装置就会启动。错过时机可就真的没路可活了。  
“还有多久？”Newt问。  
Thomas估算了时间，“300码全负重折返必须进三分钟。”  
“得两分半了！”Newt说罢便示意他协力抬起孩子往前冲刺，眼看着就要抵达门口——高台猛地倾斜，几乎呈垂直，两人一下子失去重心，随坡面滑到边缘，Thomas心中一半暗骂一半祈祷，单手攀住头顶山岩，另一只手拽住伤员胳膊——Newt和他并排做着相同的事，但Thomas听到他肩关节处移位的声音。  
“先把Chuck抬上去！”Newt用一个「你要是敢顾及我」的眼神警告他。Thomas只得照办，“我数到三！”  
两人掌握好时机双脚蹬在斜坡上，腰部使力，挺身共同用力把小胖子举高、举高，直到把人推到平台上。  
“该你了！”Thomas说。  
Newt没犹豫，双腿弯曲蹬向坡面，身体圈拢再拉开——Thomas借了肩膀给他助力——轻盈地翻身上了高台。  
门阀的缝隙越来越窄。  
Newt把Chuck塞进去，立即回到平台边缘，“快！”  
Thomas注视着那只伸向自己的手，  
「他完全可以抛下我，自己逃命……」

“Tommy！”  
随之而来的还是那阵鸦叫，仿佛啄了一记他的后脑——Thomas一个激灵握住了Newt的手。  
「天啊！」他心里的有个声音高喊着，「他的手指！他舔过自己的手指！温热湿润的舌尖、唇齿……还留在纹路上……我在干什么？我居然被另一个哨兵帮助了  
……还有，他刚刚叫我什么？」

他不知道头顶那双瞳孔扩张的黑醋栗眼睛是不是看穿了他的想法，但是Newt没有放松力道——  
另一只手从后面伸上来，掐住了Thomas的脚踝。两人都毫无防备，连在一起被往下带。Newt立即用另一条手臂撑住边缘才好不容易阻止下滑。  
Thomas低头，看到了一张从地狱爬上来的恶鬼的脸。  
“Ben！你疯了？！”  
“让你们失望了，我没有。”很难说对方是不是笑了一下，只见他裂开嘴，发出像沙砾一样破碎粗糙的嗓音，Thomas的听觉被撵磨了，耳道连接脑部的地方都开始疼痛。  
Newt脸色发白，他也好不到哪去，脱臼的那条手臂几乎承载所有重量……而背后，门阀的缝隙越来越小，他蹬了腿，踢过去装备包卡住——但这维持不了多久。  
“Newt！放手！”Thomas被拖拽着挂在半空，“放手！”  
Newt充耳不闻。  
“你以为你能救得了所有人吗？”Ben的眼角流着黑血，满满一脸。他的意识和判别都断了层，Thomas无处借力，拼命踹他肩膀却怎么也挣不开。正当此时，Ben的图景张开了，一望无际的黑，一丝光都没有。吞掉了Thomas的精神世界。游隼失去视野，绝望地在空中乱舞。一只巨大的蝙蝠滑过来，撕扯它的翅膀——呻吟一声，Thomas几乎窒息，拉住Newt的手也险些松脱。  
悬空的脚下，装置张开了嘴，从深处传来巨大机械咆哮的声音。  
“Tommy！清醒！”  
那个轻柔但坚实的护盾又出现了，帮他抵住了攻击。哨兵分辨出那是Newt的喊声，还有乌鸦振翅的声音，不可思议的第二次——他的图景突破了Ben的黑夜，游隼挣破桎梏重获自由，两人的精神图景双双粉碎，他们回来了，但现实境况依然危急。  
“Benny，跟我们一起走！”Newt趴在平台上喊道，“你还有救！”  
摇了摇头，坚决的，Newt的声音让Ben恢复了些许理智，“我已经过载了，没有向导的联结绝对走不出迷宫。”  
“不……”  
“Newt，你心里早已有了选择不是吗？”  
这句话让少年沉默不语，Thomas疑惑又惊讶地往上抬眼，试图在那可可金的额发下找到答案——  
突然，最后一遍防空警报拉响了，合拢的门阀夹碎了装备包……在Ben松开手的同时。

「我不会责备你，Alby也不会，所以你根本不需要自责。」  
他最后这么说，声音随之坠落、下沉，直至被巨大的齿轮碾得粉碎。  
……  
如果Teresa还在线，肯定一路在通讯器里大吼大叫了，她造成的破坏没准比WG对他的损害还要大。  
Thomas的思绪漫无目的，他此刻甚至乐观地认为，没有向导的自力更生也不全然是件坏事。  
现在，他们精疲力竭地双双躺倒在地，他还维持着趴在Newt胸口的姿势不想动——用超常的听力感受着对方心跳从急促趋于平和。  
死里逃生，捡回两条小命的感觉，实在是舒服极了。  
尤其是在A区完全关闭的刹那，他被Newt用尽全力提拉上来，立即扑抱住对方，将两人一起摔到了门阀的另一边。

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

3  
缩着肩膀，嘴里叼手电筒，Teresa小心翼翼地趴在配电房的角落里检查电路。  
白塔之光的她能做任何她想做的事。  
这位向导尖子生优秀、果敢，任性但不轻易妄为。这事关Thomas的性命，她坚信她的青梅竹马不会死在WG里，但要是死在她的（粗心大意）手上……什么也阻止不了她在监控屏幕前吃奶酪花生酱能量棒，即使膨化油炸食品和通讯短路搭在一起很荒谬——  
为了不让自己和Thomas因这个能把总统假发笑掉的新闻而出名，她必须得在彻底玩完儿之前找出问题到底出在哪里。  
和感官灵敏且每人都有一技之长的哨兵相对应，向导也各有各的能力。  
Teresa也许就是字面意义上的「向导」。年仅八岁就通过了识图考试，不依靠指北针就能直接判读星象图。十四岁以前，她的各项训练成绩和体质测试都优于一起长大的Thomas。  
她比正常人更容易感到饥饿，因为身体消耗量实在太大。不过按Thomas的话说，她的特长就只是单纯喜欢吃罢了。  
当然了，一对儿能绑定的哨兵向导通常不需要原因，而联结不了的就各有各的理由。实验室不是没尝试过让她和Thomas联结，但都以失败告终。  
「还要再等等……等等。」Ava Paige——WICKED的主管总爱把这句话挂在嘴边。  
可是等什么？等多久？  
Thomas已经满十八岁了，转变期随时会来，如果没有向导可就只有死路一条。Teresa在总部见过太多穷途末路的哨兵，他们一开始还都留存着点儿意识，但是精神世界却随着感官过载而逐渐崩塌，不用多久，肉体就会被毁坏的精神侵蚀，由内而外地朽烂，最后只能如同行尸走肉一般，陷入永无止境的黑暗和绝望……  
「他们是被上帝抛弃的孩子。Wicked Game制度既是选拔手段也是保护措施。保护谁？当然是平头百姓了！我们可是为了全人类的未来而生的，绝对不能厚此薄彼对吧！」Jasen不是天主教徒，却擅长在胡说八道的时候引经据典。  
「过不了转变期的哨兵就会像工业垃圾一样分类处理掉。但这得投入多大人力和财力啊，每年政府开支预算拨给白塔的少的可怜！那群老不死的想最多的是养老金和社会保障，油井国有化（开玩笑呢！）非法堕胎……抱歉，扯远了，好在我们有WG，你们也许不那么喜欢这个游戏，我看得出来，但是它能帮助你们解决问题，唔，绝大多数青春期问题。」  
他指的是哨兵男孩们在前线殊死搏斗，向导女孩们在后方担当保障——不少哨向就是在WG过程中联结上的。不幸的是，绑定了向导的哨兵也很可能被其他参赛者杀死，而成功联结后，哨兵的死亡对向导来说是最为致命的。  
再次引用Jason吓唬新学员的措辞：  
「临时向导成为了终身伴侣，这本身就很浪漫，堕井就更凄美了不是吗！」  
「见你的鬼去吧！Thomas不会过载，我也不会堕井！要是我们能联结上的话……」Teresa有时会这么赌气地假设。  
然而怎么联结？需要做些什么？为什么他们总是失败？……她毫无头绪。  
她能设置有限范围（大致三十码）的精神壁垒，也能给任何人进行浅度的引导和疏通，但这些普通人经过训练都能做到，远远不足以保护身处在距离白塔两百英里的人工半岛上、WG现场的Thomas。  
话说回来，通常情况下的Thomas是不太走运，然而Teresa很清楚他的能力——体质和智商成绩不是最出众的，因为他睡过了两门关键测试。各项训练从没争过第一但也从不落于人后，因为每个月实验室都是抽取总部训练营排名前三和倒数三名送进迷宫。  
Teresa断定他是有意为之，Thomas则答非所问  
「什么？你难道不知道？每个月在选拔后，餐厅都会提供超级正宗的意大利面啊！」  
她不忍心揭穿他。  
WG是落在每个哨兵心目中的墓石，没有退路，没有未来。在此之前的每个月，Thomas都会偷偷地跑去白塔控制室看直播，她不知道他的表情，她从来不去，不是缺乏勇气，而是要确保自己不做出傻事。  
她不清楚是什么让Thomas改变了主意，但是她知道，如果只能有一个人从WG回来，那只可能是Thomas。

通讯设备没有损坏。电路也正常。所有信号都在可控范围内。  
“不应该呀……”Teresa检查了三遍，设备运作正常，他们的联络却偏偏断了。她曾经为了好玩儿在无线电上设过保障密码，重启一次就自动更换。  
现在设备上的密码已经不是Teresa一开始保存的，而自和Thomas失联到现在这段时间内也没有断电重启记录——  
通讯是被人为切断的。  
一阵脚步声由远及近，女孩连忙拧灭手电筒，下意识地躲进机箱后面的阴影里。两个着灰色制服，背后印有技术保障标示的工作人员出现了。  
她暗自松了口气。不是哨兵。  
“……要是真的被叫停了，那么多岗位可都要报废了！”  
“老太婆当然要反对咯！不然怎么从政府开支里捞油水嘛！”  
“那也挺好的，虽说那些年轻人很可怜。”  
“你同情他们？”  
话题在打嗝的笑声中继续。  
“我挺意外的是笑面人竟然支持政府的提议。”  
“政府的什么？叫停WG？”  
“可不是？为了这事还和老太婆大吵了一架。”  
“真是奇了怪了，平时那么乐在其中的样子。上个月还赢了一笔！”  
“谁知道呢，他私下里可没少收政府部门的外快，职业皮条客嘛……”声音轻下去，那是即将透露什么的反应，Teresa紧绷后背，轻手轻脚地换了个姿势。  
“……据说这次是总统亲自来的。我认得出特勤的车。”  
“多大的事儿？”  
声音压到不能再低，“儿子失踪三十六小时了，调查局搞不定，得借调哨兵。”  
他们搬了箱聚乙烯塑料纸包装的器材，推门往回廊走。Teresa咬了咬下唇，待在原地等待设备重启还得两分钟，不知怎么的，她握紧了无线电，猫腰跟在那两人后面——

……  
关于联结，事实上身为哨兵的Thomas知道的并不比Teresa多多少。  
但他猜一定不会是件难受的事——  
「欲仙欲死！」  
老天耶稣哦，眼前竟然出现了Jason在训练课上的表情：  
「当然不是你们，你们中有些人窝囊得连背摔都做不到。我说的是向导！看到手里的册子了吗？第一页写了什么？联结！对，找到中意的向导，干她！深入浅出，既要像对待仇敌那般用力，又要像回忆母亲那般温柔，哦，酥软的胸脯，滑嫩的大腿……要我教你们怎么找到缝吗？」  
一派胡言。  
是先把指南手册拍在那张永远假笑的脸上，还是努力想象把「干她」这个颇具宗教意味的原始行为实施在Teresa身上……Thomas此时觉得这两件事都无关痛痒了。因为他有最重要事要做——  
少年仰躺着、四肢平摊，肌理放松，身体不如女孩那么柔软，和Teresa完全不一样——他们小时候经常拥抱彼此，女孩儿头发上总是附着花生酱味道，她懂事前曾在地下室里和母亲的尸体待了一星期，每天以花生酱度日。他了解Teresa，这个以后再谈。  
他不了解Newt，不了解他的过去，不了解他的经历……他不了解他的身体，不了解为什么那是一股淬火机油，汗液和金盏花混在一起的气味。  
为了满足求知欲，探索是必要的。他把鼻息深埋进对方的颈窝，立即激起了那胸腔里猛烈的鼓动——Newt的下巴紧缩，脖颈用力且僵硬地往后伸去，这让他很容易咬住那颗圆润的喉结。  
对方躲闪但不抗拒，发出的低笑和咳嗽混在一起。他四肢跪趴居高临下，却毫无征服之感，察觉到对方的手臂悄悄圈上来，从腰际溜进他的T恤，手指张开，像蔓枝一般一寸寸沿着他的背脊中线往上攀爬，把他拉近、拉近……他所有的感官随之扩大、扩大……蓦地，汇聚到一起，他的宇宙缩塌了，成为一个点，唯一的原点。火焰在黑醋栗色的眼睛里跳跃。他企图在里面找到自己的脸，看到的却只有沉寂。  
“我在这里……接下来呢？”金发被汗水濡湿，贴在光洁的额头上，鼻翼讥诮而灵巧地颤动，鲜红的舌尖舔着自己的唇……

干他。

浑身一个激灵，Thomas弹坐起来，心脏狂跳。  
“早上好啊，我想。”  
一听见声音猛得转头，他的视线定格在Newt的嘴唇上——和梦境一模一样！轮廓完美，色泽鲜红、湿润的舌尖……  
“嘿，别集中。”Newt伸手在他耳后打响指，“哪边？”  
“左、左边。”他直直地望进那两片潮湿的入口。  
“听声音，”Newt又说，竖起一根手指押住下唇，“看这里。”——Thomas保证自己有更妙的主意，“John Denver的成名作？”  
“Take me home，country road……”他贪婪地汲取着交融的气息，金盏花，机油，血液……  
“Jojen Reed是否因Brandon而死？”  
“他死于注定。”  
“哼一句Bieber的……”  
“哦，千万别！”  
“好小子……欢迎回来。”  
Newt微微松口气，疲惫地笑了笑。  
Thomas意识到自己刚刚险些过载，而且现在也不是早上，“你帮我……？”  
“你叫你起床。”Newt迅速打断他，显然不想继续这个话题。  
干他。  
Jason的声音在耳边干扰。他用尽理智终于从Newt嘴唇上转开了视线，却发现自己的手臂还牢牢地圈着对方的腰——Newt靠他极近，他们的大腿贴在一起，他应该立即放开，但是没有，何况Newt也没躲闪。他想，这是友好的证明。  
得了吧！得了吧！  
Thomas把Jason赶出脑海（如果可以，他更想把他赶出地球）下意识张开触觉和听觉，研判目前的处境：  
深夜22时，他休息了3小时。  
L域，和A域相似的仿原始森林地貌，出口在东南方向。转移区域时各个感官一度发生紊乱甚至产生了联觉，现在竟然全部恢复了正常值，连和Ben厮斗时的淤青也奇迹般地消褪了——忽略对Newt不同寻常的注意力的话，他没想到状态复原得如此之快，训练时可从来没有过！也许是为了逃生而飙升了肾上腺素，又或者是……好吧乐观点想，霉运总会有个尽头。  
最大范围的探知结果表明地底下倒是正常，应该没有陷阱，然而头顶的云层却厚得离谱。更麻烦的是，树林里充斥着各种杂声，大部分都不是自然界的夜行动物发出来的。推测可能是WG用来干扰哨兵听力的装置。此举相当阴险，但又微妙地很公平——如果有复数哨兵隐蔽在树林里，除非有向导，否则谁都无法轻易事先侦查到对方。  
所以他们商量在溪流旁的隐蔽点露营，轮流守夜，等到天亮再行动。这里相对安全，但不会长久，需要时刻警惕，而且不能生火，好在潺潺水声功效等同白噪声，能一定程度保护哨兵的听觉。  
“该你了。”Newt对了下表，从他的臂弯里溜出来，自然而然地像是离开沙发去餐厅拿披萨。他没穿那件军用短夹克，T恤一角随意地掖在裤腰，Thomas犹豫着是否要帮他塞进去（但更倾向全拉出来）“Chuck怎么样了？”  
“不太好。”Newt靠着木桩另一边坐下，“补给优先给他。”  
“不，我不需要！”小胖子早就醒了，但身体还很虚弱，Newt语调温和但态度威严，“你需要。”  
“知道吗，菜鸟，”Chuck只好把药片和巧克力一起嚼，对Thomas抱怨，“你不会过载，但迟早要被他逼疯。”  
Newt则认真地宣称，“你如果再不睡觉，我现在就让你发疯。”   
“我恨你！”  
“我也爱你。”  
Thomas情不自禁地笑了，他开始喜欢那个毫无紧张感的小胖子了，而Newt……他不知道，但他无比庆幸自己一开始的决定。  
「也许这想法很愚蠢，自从有了Newt，让WG的三天看上去不那么难熬了。」  
“因为绝大多数人都捱不过三天。”Newt忽然开口，声音很低，几乎融在水声里，但Thomas听得很清楚——他是在接他心里说的话吗？还是他刚才无意识地打开了图景？  
模糊不清的振翅落在他们头顶的树杈上，鸦鸣低哑，随后回复安静。Thomas现在能确定，“是你的。”  
Newt没点头也没否认，只是抬了抬眼，Thomas不适应他的沉默，“我猜它不喜欢我。”  
“它不想吓坏你。”  
“那就来试试？”哨兵咧了咧嘴转过头去，想一看究竟乌鸦的模样，但那只鸟儿早已隐入了树影里。Thomas有些气馁，但再回过头时，他说，“你的肩膀需要接一接。”  
Newt原本打算披上外套小憩，犹豫片刻后，他回答，“据说总部训练营并不看重急救课程。”  
“没准我天赋异禀呢？”Thomas想用开玩笑的口调，但当Newt轻嗤一声算作应许并背过身去时，有什么堵了他的喉咙——立即径直（并快速地）向着那纤瘦的背影走过去，仿若被什么牵引一般——直到他握住对方的臂膀，一手按上那移位的肩廓时，目光停在少年光裸白皙的后颈上移不开了。  
“你准备从哪开始？”  
Newt突然开口，把Thomas吓了一跳，险些把他的手臂反折——Newt抿嘴嘶了嘶，“我是问你要从哪开始掰。”  
“抱歉！”哨兵愧疚又紧张，立即调整姿势，弄伤对方是他最不容想象的，他必须分散注意，提些话题。  
他的确有一堆疑问，关于WG，关于自己为什么受到优待，他想问Ben临终时提到的事，他和Chuck是怎么认识的，还有Alby……各种念头围着他打转，他甚至控制不了视线和力道——Chuck说的对，他的症状并非过载，但Newt已经把他推到了疯颠的断崖边，然而他不能把这慌乱归咎于对方身上的气味，血液，金盏花，淬火机油和……  
“你知道，严格意义上来说，第一个哨兵并不是天生的。”Newt倒是率先提起话头，悠缓而从容，仿佛他才是帮人复原关节脱臼的那个，“他原本是个陆战队员，随部队在智利丛林里执行任务时遭到了伏击。”  
“后来呢？”  
“除了他之外无一幸免，原始部落救了他，之后的五年便一直待在丛林里。求生欲激发了他所有的感官潜能。”  
Thomas想起来这个传奇故事，但他更愿意听New干巴巴的复述，“那么向导呢？他是如何找到他的向导的……？”  
Newt的回答迟来了几秒，“是他的向导找到了他。”  
“很扯，”Thomas也放轻声调，“但我喜欢这部分。”他从后面慢慢地附身贴上去，贴上那温热的背脊，一边嗅吻着那可可金的发梢，肘弯骤然收紧——  
枝头的黑鸟突然惊跳扑腾，盖过了一记压抑的闷响。  
Newt紧缩肩膀深吸口气，猛地砸进他的胸膛， “见鬼的，真疼！”  
“长痛不如短痛，”话虽这么说，Thomas还是捕捉到他咬紧牙关的紧张感，错位的上臂肱骨近端还有些肿，但是已经被准确地推进了臼槽内。  
Newt最终放松下来，叹出一口长气后咕哝，“谢了。” 疼痛让他意识飘散，不由自主地埋在他怀里调整呼吸。Thomas不敢妄动，只能揉了揉他的肩膀——他有十足的信心维持这个姿势一整夜，如果不是Newt毫无预兆地用手肘顶开他的话。

“Teresa，”他忽然远离了他的怀抱，去向Chuck的位置。  
“什么？”  
“你的代理向导。”  
当Thomas准备愚蠢地重复第二遍“什么”时，他胸口的通讯器震了，凶猛得不亚于电击除颤——

「Thomas，听得到吗？！我知道你还活着，就是死了你也给我回话！别让我说第二遍你这个混球！」

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

4  
「Thomas，听得到吗？！我知道你还活着，就是死了你也给我回话！别让我说第二遍你这个混球！」  
“是的收到，这里是Thomas……Teresa，目前我正在被你杀第二遍。”  
「谢天谢地！谢天谢地！身体状态？！感官功能怎么样了？该死的你的位置？」  
“已经转移到L域。”Thomas干巴巴地报出定位装置上的坐标，意识还停留在几秒之前，Newt紧绷的肌体缩在他怀里，因他的体温而逐渐放松……如果通讯没有恢复，他们之间会发生什么事？  
相距至少两百英里，临时向导，没有闭路电视监控，当中隔着无线电，Teresa还是察觉出有点不对劲儿「你附近有干扰。」  
Thomas看了一眼Newt，不确定自己期待得到什么反应——后者披上外套背对他盘腿坐，也许有意（出于礼貌）为之，但更像真的不在乎他的通讯内容。  
“不，没有。”他确信Newt听得到，但他不会是干扰。应该不会……  
「听着Thomas，接下来的内容属T密级。我要你排除一百码内的所有哨兵。」  
Thomas的心率陡然加快，但瞬间平复，他紧盯那上扬的可可金发梢，“我能保证安全。”——安全是信任的结果。  
我能吗？他又想。  
我竟然在WG的过程中为信任与安全做担保……为一个认识才不到24小时的人。  
另一头的Teresa似乎也在想同一个问题，沉默片刻才继续，  
「我还没掌握全局，但有什么发生了，或者正在发生。就在白塔内部。我能肯定的是WG不是我们本来认为的那样——」  
“关于这个我已经发现了，”Thomas打断她，“只有我被分配了临时向导。这和以往不一样，明显有失公允，虽然WG本身毫无人性可言，可为什么偏偏是我受到了优待……而且联络又无故中断了，这难道不奇怪吗？”  
「这正是我要告诉你的！」Teresa突然大叫，通讯器的音量使Newt眉头一皱。  
“轻点儿声，疯丫头！第三遍被你杀了！”下意识捂住设备，Thomas按揉着自己鼻梁和额头，这能帮助他缓解情绪波动。  
「中断是人为的，不是技术故障，也不是能量棒！我对现场的画面监控修复不了，看不到你的情况，就意味着你得不到向导的指令！」  
“听起来你已经有头绪了？”  
「正好相反，」Teresa站在廊桥摇头，她跟着两个技术人员来到这里「我现在糊涂得很……我怀疑有人想阻碍WG，又或者只是想阻碍你。」  
“好吧很好，你用吼的透露给我一个T级密，却什么实质结论都没有。”  
「结论就是现在开始你得把你的小命提起来绑好扎在裤裆里，和该死的通讯器一起！」  
“我很清楚我的裤裆和性命一样重要。那么你呢？”  
转头望见主监控室的应急灯，Teresa撇撇嘴，  
「去借用最大的。」做出这个决定让她自己也倍感意外，但无论如何，她得先看得到哨兵的图像。  
「一有线索会随时联络你！记住，单向！切断通讯的家伙可能会再次做些什么，我们没法预测，保险起见用安全码联络。」  
“哇哦……印象深刻的指令。”  
「Tom，」Teresa这么叫他的时候，Thomas知道玩笑话该停止了，  
「活着回来。这是唯一的出路。」  
谁不想呢……？  
松开通讯按钮，Thomas站在原地发着楞，白塔传来的消息让他对处境更加迷惑。  
如果真的有人想扰乱Wicked Game，这本身倒是好事，没准能避免无谓的伤亡，像Ben那样的死亡……  
他不想回忆起那个情景，Newt一定比他更加不想，所以绝口不提。  
他本该对一切积极乐观，但他就是有一种没来由的不安心，事态发展可能会变得很糟，能有多糟……？  
起风了，一股细微的气流触碰着他的脸颊和嘴唇，Newt的声音仿佛在回答他，又像是在自言自语，“……你我都无法想象。”  
浅睡的Chuck猛得坐起来，眼睛圆睁腰背直挺。见状Newt立即扑倒把他压在身下。  
“嘘！”  
“怎——”  
Thomas话没问完便也隐约察觉到……有人在接近。  
Newt小幅度打战术手语，“人数，距离？”  
Chuck摇头，林子里一下子涌出极多超低频干扰，空气湿度随之加剧，哨兵没法准确判断。Thomas只感觉到耳根处的剧烈疼痛，一直通向后脑。  
“别光依赖耳朵，会过载，”他读到Newt的唇，对方无声地说，“感受气流，鼻子也用上。”  
复数感官同时放开，Thomas不确定自己能否办到，但是他在伸手不见五指里的黑暗里对上Newt的眼神——  
“照做。”  
既不冷淡也并非殷勤，那是一种清澈而纯粹的注视，仿若一道来自灯塔的光——只对他，专属于他。  
专属。  
他爱上了自己的用词，不由自主一口气吸入肺腔，缓缓推出：  
五个移动目标，三百米。一个带头，四个跟随，呈包围态势。步幅有力刻意放轻，精确避开植物枝丛，野外作战经验丰富，至少两把MP5，无线电脉冲，9毫米手枪，上膛摩擦声，充氮气压弹夹。红外夜视镜。  
麻烦了。对方有备而来，而且全副武装，人数也绝对占优。  
Chuck紧紧挤靠在Newt的手臂上，“铁锈味，是血。”  
这个出血量，林子另一头死了好几个人。尽管做好了心理准备，但Thomas还是难以置信，暂且把对对方身份的疑惑压下，眼下情况极其危险。照那边的行进速度，几分钟就能到达哨兵的区域——他们虽然有掩体藏身，但正面交火起来一定凶多吉少。  
不如立即动身转移——  
Thomas刚要起身，手臂就被按住，Newt摇头否决，“他们更熟悉地形，而且我们还得提防绊脚绳和探测仪之类的东西，追逃占不了优。”  
“那该死的怎么办？”  
对方领头弓腰做出「暂停前进。警戒四周」的手势，Thomas只感觉血压和心率飚蹿，整个身体像压紧的弹簧，准备随时跳起来——所有感知系统全数放开高度戒备，眼前的景象飞速疾驰，那些人的面部表情，牙缝中粘着口香糖，久经战场的麻木、刻板，无动于衷……在这里，在这块名为Wicked Game的区域里，人命无足轻重……他为什么会在这里，哦好的，万圣节火鸡！  
圣徒祈祷弥撒，孩童讨要糖果，魂灵寻求再生，他呢……他在深井的边缘踌躇不前！他过不了转变期的，他会死在生存游戏里，现在。当下。此时此地！在这片星月都没有的漆黑丛林之中，也许是被MP5爆了脑袋，更可能是高压电击的心脏骤停……他会死在任何陷阱里，他和其他哨兵没有两样，他和Ben没有区别，精神壁垒正在龟裂，优待和乐透救不了他的坏运气

——他没有向导。

“Tommy，镇定。”Newt的声音会是他存续于世最后几分钟得到的最美妙的回忆，“别他X的神游，一会儿你带Chuck顺着水流往东南出口移动。”  
“好、好的，”下意识地做出反应，Thomas木讷地看着对方摘下突击刀，在手柄上缠胶带，“你有什么计划？”  
专属于他的眼神投射过来，Newt脸颊上的浅窝若隐若现，“我绕上去，把他们引开。”

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

4-B  
……  
有万分之一秒的时间，Thomas赞同这是个极佳的好主意。精明、利落，至少能保证两个人存活。然而他的回答是：  
“不行。”  
绝对不行。他不能想象Newt在没有掩护的情况下独自应对五个特种兵的情景……他不能想象后果。  
Newt充耳未闻，低头继续手里的活，“我们有一分钟时间行动。对表。”  
“不行！”Thomas抓住他的手腕把人拉近自己。  
“45秒。”  
Chuck倒是立即接受安排，“菜鸟，走了。”  
“闭嘴！”Thomas提高的声音几乎能让敌对方捕捉到，Newt终于抬眼，反握住他的手腕，一寸一寸地扯离，“30秒。”  
“你知道自己在干什么吗？！”Thomas跟着弓腰起身， Newt朝Chuck使眼色，后者立即上前阻隔在两人中间，“呆脸，再不走，我们三个全都得死在这儿。”  
说的没错，Thomas非常清楚，该死的清楚！但他就是不能眼睁睁地放任Newt涉险——  
“换我去引带！”  
他在说什么，他控制不住自己的嘴巴，哦，真他妈蠢毙了，这可是WG！他居然把生存机会拱手相让！但Thomas为自己的脑热无谋喝彩，“我绕上去，你和Chuck撤离。”  
“30秒，”Newt从下往上凝视他，压低的声音不容置疑，“我说了算。”  
“从没听说过这事。”Thomas的争锋相对也毫无转圜余地，他拨开Chuck，两只手抓向Newt的肩，但口气却因对方的皱眉而变柔和，“你和Chuck都受了伤，我去……”  
“你在怀疑我的能力。”  
“我他妈不是这意思！”  
“20秒。”Chuck额头冒汗，盯着黑暗处探测。  
“走啊！”推了一把Thomas，Newt也提高声音——他是真的生气了。  
Thomas踉跄退步，惊讶自己能感知对方的情绪，同时也发现自己无法再靠近了，那股空气似的的墙壁牢牢地挡住了他。  
Newt做了什么？  
并非气势威压或是强迫服从（Teresa的拿手好戏），而是一种让人自发产生的心情：  
他不想让Newt失望，他与Newt达成了共识，Newt的想法便是他的想法，他们是一体的，意见一致，没有任何分歧。  
没有分歧……  
Newt的情绪伴随着他一起缓和，手臂绕上他的腰际——这算是个安抚的拥抱吗？Thomas的全部感官集中，头皮发麻，对方用柔缓了的仿若贴在耳畔的细语问道，  
“想想你参加WG的初衷，Tommy，你得活下来。”   
是的，没错，Newt总是对的。这个想法冒出来，埋入他的意识、他的躯体，像棵植物一样生根抽芽——  
只要Newt开口说「Tommy，你可以。你必须。你得。」  
他的回答就只能是「好的。明白。收到。」  
操。  
难道Newt的能力是迫使Thomas做任何他不愿意做的事？  
「我的意义绝不是看着你去死。」他最后坚持，像是在抵抗什么似的。Newt蓦地退开，手里拽着他原本别在肋侧的电击枪，  
「就算我会死，也不是在这里，不是现在。我肯定。」  
“倒数3秒接触！”Chuck拿出小弹弓，微颤的声音透露装出来的信心，“一会儿见，Newt！……3。”  
“一会儿。”  
“2。”  
十米开外的特种兵拉开栓阀，潮湿的汗液、夜视镜按钮，准备信号。  
“你要是少一根头发，我非得——”Thomas突然呆住，梦里的场景呼之欲出，他非得……  
Newt眼皮不眨就往旁边开火。立即的，一个重物倒地的声音，“行动。”  
操。  
Thomas猛地别过头往反方向跑——在Newt下令的一瞬间。拼命忍住不去注意那被黑暗吞没的金发，以及四处响起的枪声和喊叫。  
干他。  
该去死的Jason，但建设性的提议。  
要是Newt少根头发，他非得……  
把他剥得一丝不挂钉在总部顶楼的白噪声装置平台上干，干到他们的脑浆都蒸发殆尽！

Newt的回应迟来了很久，久到枪声暂熄，林子重归危险的静寂，但Thomas依然能敏锐地捕捉到他心率微颤。

“好啊。由你。”

停下脚步，Chuck目瞪口呆，难以置信地看着头顶刹那间被靛蓝浸染——  
“菜鸟，你的图景……”

同一时间，身在白塔总部的Teresa也惊讶地抬起了头，面前是主控制室现场监控画面，十二个屏幕统统雪花。她在这里调试了好一会儿都不见效。让她意识到不对劲的不仅仅是「监控系统被黑了」这个状况，更严重的还有Thomas的异常图景。  
身处这里的向导居然也能接收到哨兵的精神波。一开始非常细微，几乎察觉不到，但紧接着明显加剧——  
这怎么可能？有历史记录以来，哨兵的图景覆盖范围最大也只有五百码，但这里可是距离现场两百英里的白塔！更别说WG现场的人工半岛还安装了各种阻隔干扰装置以及防止参赛者逃跑的防护罩。  
靛蓝还在不断加深加大，仿佛有自主意识一般企图把整个房间都覆盖，不，照这幅度，不止控制室，连白塔、乃至整个城市……  
「Thomas？！」  
立即张开自己的图景，Teresa的宝石红顶开了靛蓝，「Thomas，回话！立即汇报状况——！」  
没有反应。  
忽然，她呼吸一窒，整个身体都僵住了，仿佛被什么无影无形的东西牵引般，慢慢地、轻缓地放下加密无线电。  
“晚上好。”有人站在她背后——这是什么时候的事？！   
转过身去，Teresa在门边看到了一个年纪相仿的陌生姑娘，棕黑短发，锈红皮短夹克和牛仔裤，脸蛋上似乎挂着在微笑，但眼睛里空荡荡的，她用单调的声音说，  
“我迷路了，可否帮一下忙呢？”  
Teresa的目光凝聚在对方指向自己的枪口上，图景猛地一缩，“你是……”

哨兵。


	8. Chapter 8

……  
林子里，靠住树干的Newt也抬头望去。  
“就是这样，Tommy，做得好，”他由衷感到高兴，胸口却掠过一丝疼痛  
“假如我的结局本该如此……”  
靛蓝图景张开速度比上一次更快更迅猛，并且持续膨胀，辐射范围能延伸到无边无际，而Thomas的潜力还远远不止如此。  
只有Newt知道这一点。  
他了解「他的」哨兵，即使对方对他一无所知……Thomas不需要知道。  
一阵长鸣唤回他的思绪，哨兵的图景竟然帮助他照亮了现实世界，游隼低空滑翔，旋绕在头顶，确保他不依靠夜视仪也能自如地潜行——  
就“像”个真正的哨兵一样。  
赶紧咬住嘴唇打消念头，现在才顾及这件事未免太不合时宜，也无济于事：  
他没有特别强健的体魄，更没有精密的感官功能。  
没法在黑夜里看清方向，没法嗅闻一百码之外的气味，没法听到20赫兹以下的声音，也没法仅靠触摸分辨沙砾中的矿物。  
他和Thomas、和Chuck，和Ben都不一样。

他是向导。

和实验室培训出来的女孩们也不一样，他的能力与生俱来，并且很清楚能用它来做什么。  
事实上，以培育选拔哨兵为主要目的的WICKED把他放进训练营的时候并没有料到会出现这个结果——  
男性向导、肌体健康，大区域精神壁垒，能力自主觉醒。这些意外加起来的几率也许是WICKED记录内的万分之一，他也许不是唯一的特例，参与WG的目的也另有其他。  
但他知道Thomas需要他。只是他。  
然而Thomas本人却毫不知情，除非他自己愿意……  
对哨兵来说，自愿是个奢侈的幻想。  
有多少人能自愿过上平静的生活？有多少人能自愿得到长久的生命？又有多少人能自愿联结心仪的向导？  
一切都是被安排好的，从一开始。从一纸公文，从那只万圣节火鸡，从白塔登记处的注册条目，从严苛的体能训练到濒死的感官测试……这些杂乱无章的、属于另一个人的记忆片段很早以前就时不时地闪现在他的图景之中。  
他能看见哨兵经历的所有——  
从前，现在……还有未来。  
在参与WG之前他就知道Thomas的存在，而后者在不知情的状况下与他精神联结成功了。  
这不公平，他不能剥夺对方的选择权。Thomas之所以会对他服从不是因为自愿，而是出于基因记忆。所有哨兵都会下意识执行向导的指令，任何向导。  
他们俩之所以能顺利接触是因为乌鸦希望那样。向导尚有选择余地，但哨兵毫无退路，Thomas要走出迷宫。  
Alby告诉过他，世界自有其规则，无论它们看起来多么荒谬可笑又不合理。他们的世界就是建立在联结上，哨兵需要向导——  
「你的存在能拯救另一个人。但如果对方不是匹配的那个，就失去了意义。」  
所以Alby的意义埋葬在Wicked Game里，某个陷阱的六尺之下。  
直到现在，他还是认为躺在里面的应该是自己。他和Alby联结不上。他的错。他没有听从乌鸦的警告。  
然而现在遵从预言也无法弥补什么，Alby不会回来，Ben也不会复活。在WG里消逝的那么多条性命皆成云烟。但他决定让Thomas活着出去。他只想完成这件事，无论付出任何代价……  
至于其他的，我不能考虑。他告诉自己。仿佛这么说，说得多了就会成真似的。  
「然而现实只会往你最不期望的方向发展。」  
他听到精神体在脑海里呢喃，用的是他自己的声音，这很古怪，但也表示危险接近了。  
乌鸦扑腾翅膀从枝影里窜出来往一个方向飞去， Newt拽出刀，往后放低身体，尽力从流水的声音中分辨出脚步声。  
五个特种兵，一个刚开始就被击晕，但余下的几个迅速重新组织起来追踪，脚程很快，他摆脱不干净。  
「来吧，跟紧，你们要是追不上我反而要失望了。」Newt扫视了一遍周围的情况，尤其是某几个坐标，「还差一点儿。」  
正面冲突是最愚蠢的，而把他们引到特定的位置的话，结果就另当别论了。但这也意味着他不得不暴露位置，有保留地让对方发现自己。所以现在，他正猫腰贴近掩体，顺着树丛的外沿移动，每走一步都要计算好距离。四周的脚步声越来越近，小心翼翼地从四个方向逐渐聚拢——  
就快到了。他屏住呼吸看向五十米内最近的一处装置。  
毫无预兆地，游隼的防备态势猛然发生变化，从默不作声地盘旋转为到急切嘶鸣，并准备随时俯冲下来攻击！靛蓝图景内部的景象也随之摇晃，像渐消的海市蜃楼那样脆弱不堪。  
「不，别是现在！」  
在图景内攻击现实事物，以Thomas目前的状态还做不到，他们的联结说到底还只是半成品，如果贸然使用精神体搞不好会让哨兵直接过载甚至死亡。只觉得一股子热气上涌，Newt真有些慌神了，他既得拖住追踪者，又不能让哨兵崩溃……虽然保护Thomas的前提是先保住自己，但眼下顾不上那么多了！  
「Tommy，」乌鸦追不上猛禽的速度，他只好分散精力到游隼身上张开壁垒，  
「一切都很好，你能控制住的。」  
你可以的，如果我说你可以，你就可以。你拥有我的肯定，我的性命……  
他专注地思虑着，在心里说着，眼前闪现某些记忆片段，分不清是Thomas的还是他自己的——因为现实世界中，近在咫尺的地方，军用胸麦传出刺耳的嘶嘶声，熟练地推弹夹  
“收紧，跟上。”  
不用超级感官也能断定，对方准备攻击了。  
两只精神动物同时声嘶力竭地呼啸，狂乱地撕裂空气——在对方开火的一瞬间。

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

*  
强化地西泮制剂又叫紫心剂，不同于镇定情绪的白片（仿拟向导素），效力足以撂倒一头发情的成年白犀牛。原先被陆军应急特战队专门用来对付失控哨兵，但由于紫心剂会对中枢神经造成不可逆转的损伤，很多哨兵在被注射之后会彻底丧失超级感官功能，所以被列为违禁武器。  
现在，Chuck手头就有一支，进迷宫之前他在办公室的抽屉里偷拿的，以备不时之需，他不知道Newt是如何得知的，但……  
「只要Thomas敢往回走一步，甚至动一点点这个念头，你就放倒他。」

“老大，你真会强人所难！”  
他一边抱怨Newt临走前的授意，一边用指甲掐Thomas胳膊，不出所料没任何反应。Thomas自从分头行动开始就一直沉默，由于图景辐域失控，现在心率蹿上200，随着体温飙升，听觉丧失外加视野混乱，呼吸也时断时续——复数器官功能出现衰竭。  
Chuck不意外，但没曾想过事态会坏到何种程度。他自己的感官功能还没全数恢复，肌体也不如成年哨兵强壮，而且身处别人的图景之中，连自己小命也难保。  
然而Newt要求他们去出口汇合，他必须执行指令。他年纪小，但终究是个哨兵，他喜欢Newt，即便Newt喜欢强人所难。  
他也不讨厌Thomas，毕竟这个傻头傻脑的菜鸟救过他，所以他不能丢下Thomas一走了之，只好拖拽他沿着河道前进，心中祈祷别遇上伏击。也亏得对方的火力都被Newt引往相反方向，让他们很顺利穿出矮木林，一路平安无事，眼看着就要抵达L和K区域交界的巨型金属门。  
正当这个时候，Thomas突然发出一声呻吟，跪在地上。  
“菜鸟！你可别……”  
Chuck倒吸一口凉气，当他看清楚垂着头的Thomas的脸：精神恍惚，苍白的脸上仿若蒙了一层白霜，在半透明的皮肤之下，深色的血脉若隐若现——  
他快要转变了？！  
回想起Ben完全过载时那恐怖的模样，小哨兵打了个寒颤，握紧一路上都拽在手里的紫心剂，那或许能救他一命，但同时也能毁掉Thomas。  
不，不，不会。Newt之所以发出这个指令是因为他比任何人更清楚后果：  
这一剂下去削掉的是Thomas的能力，对WICKED来说损失的是一个珍贵样本，他们绝对不会坐视不理……鉴于Thomas的重要性。白塔定然会在24小时内把哨兵从迷宫里回收——那意味着他会活下来，没准活得比作为哨兵时更好。  
从结果看来，即便在最坏的情况下放倒Thomas，也能确保他们两个哨兵存活。  
而Newt自己呢？  
无论Thomas知不知情，他们绑定了。若是哨兵被外力剥夺能力，就意味着强制切断联结，向导的精神壁垒将不堪负荷而粉碎……  
思及此，Chuck浑身僵硬，Newt都替他们考虑好了。论做计划，没人比他更有能耐。  
跑来WG也许对Chuck来说不是个深思熟虑的决定，称其为一时赌气冲动也不为过。但是眼下，他认识到自己正面临着一个决断：  
要么Thomas过载，要么Newt堕井，两者选一。

犹豫再三，小哨兵感觉自己厌倦又愤怒，抹了一把脸上的眼泪和汗水，最终哆哆嗦嗦地抬手，注射管在夜色里泛着微弱的蓝色荧光。此时的他有一种处刑人的错觉，他会害Thomas失去原有的生活，他会害Newt的意识永远消散，他会……  
好吧，Chuck·F·Snow，你做得到的，你救得了自己，也帮得了Thomas，你得相信Newt，因为这正是他希望的……

“你们欠我的，你们俩！”居高临下对准Thomas的后颈——

手腕被猛地掐住，针管掉落在地。吓了一跳的Chuck忘了叫喊，只感觉被掐住的地方传来一股压倒一切的凶猛力量——  
Thomas缓慢抬起头来时，Chuck在他眼里看到了一片混沌，他面无表情又失魂落魄地瞪着小哨兵。  
……他不在这里了。  
那是Chuck脑中冒出的唯一的念头。  
Thomas不在这里！  
和Ben完全不一样，后者的过载症状是从里到外的腐烂和毁灭，但Thomas很好，他很完整很健康，衰竭的脏器正在飞速复原，五感甚至比之前更强健，他的身体能自动根据外界的刺激做出反应，然而内在世界却什么都没有，他的精神体、他的意识、他的灵魂仿佛被搬空了一般……  
那么站在眼前的是什么？  
Chuck恐惧地后退，脚下被绊了个踉跄，一屁股摔坐到地上。

*  
眼前的画面即非空白也不是错乱。起先模模糊糊的，后来便越来越清晰，Thomas看到了一片靛蓝色。那是他的情绪。  
Wicked鉴定他阴郁、谨慎，欠缺动力。Teresa认为他寡断、消极，事不关己。  
他其实只是喜欢蓝色而已。  
当世界被这个颜色浸染时，游隼翼展所及之处皆是他的视野。在图景里，他能看到一切他想看到的东西：  
身处的位置。树林尽头的碎石嶙峋，金属门紧闭着，像一只沉默又残酷的蚌。Chuck的声音在耳边絮絮叨叨。听起来像是电视广告中，假笑的孩子咬下一块腻味的巧克力。他不亏欠谁什么。他不是菜鸟。他只是还不明确这个世界的规律。  
阴森森的人工半岛。翻滚的海平面。黑色的波浪。云层越来越厚。十分钟后会有一场人工降雨。WG为什么连自然现象也企图操控？  
「 Wicked is good. 」Ava Paige模棱两可的回答。  
「好在哪里举例说明？」Jason真真假假的玩笑。  
「Tommy！」这个声音是可可金色的，有麦田、淬火机油和金盏花的味道。  
联觉出现了。  
转变期的哨兵是单体作战的尸骸，连血管里流淌的也是剧毒。白塔是一座冠以公益之名的囚牢，用来关押不经审判的无辜者。WG不是游戏，也不是选拔，他为什么还要留在这里？  
「Tommy！」  
主管称呼他Thomas。Jason爱称他小姑娘（MyLady）。训练士官蔑称每个人杂种。Teresa简称他Tom。Chuck管他喊菜鸟。  
我该自称什么？我又该叫你什么？  
「一切都很好，你能控制住的。」  
他要过载了。他是不走运，但他不需要药物。他也不需要向导。不再需要了。  
他要的是……  
「你可以的，我说你可以，你就可以。你拥有我的肯定，我的性命。」  
游隼的羽翼掠过，露出另一只黑色的鸟儿。他终究看清了它额部的第三只眼睛。  
它为什么长得不一样？  
「它怕吓坏你。」

我需要你。我要你。我……

猛禽鼓翼俯冲，喙如匕首，爪若折刀。血在眼珠和耳朵喷溅。惨叫声像一枚棺木钉敲进他的后脑。军靴胡乱地踏进装置，警示灯亮起。扳机抠响，子弹打到树干，贯穿木材，弹片和木屑四处飞迸，一小片就能让Newt流血。  
左脸颊，半英寸，靠近眼窝。

不————！

枪声响起的刹那，树林里的毒雾喷头启动了，诡异的紫色转眼将区域整个覆盖，此起彼伏的呻吟与尖叫逐渐与夜色融为一体。  
忽然间，一切从眼前迅速消失，靛蓝色的潮汐往后倒退，倒退，如同一列飞驰的火车缩回意识的隧道。

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

*  
……菜鸟！菜鸟！  
喊声越来越近、越来越真实。他失去了时间的概念，不知过了多久，直到一口闷气猛地从肺腔里突出，再次深深吸入时，他终于醒了，从图景和现实的狭缝中抽离。  
周遭黑得伸手不见五指。他需要视觉，于是景象便出现了。和游隼所见相同，他的位置已经接近出口，眼前是片开阔地，树影婆娑碎石嶙峋。以及Chuck放大的脸。  
矮木林和金属门之间依稀散布着灌木丛，监控设施和绊脚绳，破损生锈的铁丝网。以及Chuck放大的脸。  
“你……”Thomas猛地转回来，手指按揉额头，“有什么问题吗？”  
“有问题的是你。”和刚认识时那会儿不同，Chuck瞪着他瞧的眼神写满不信任，“呆脸，你没发现自己能力觉醒了吗？”  
Thomas的确没意识到，甚至花了一秒时间理解他的话，“什么能力？”  
“刚才你的图景覆盖范围超出了界限，搞不好是无穷大。但看样子你还没法自己控制。”小胖子省略了关于紫心剂的部分，但Thomas还是迷茫得很。  
哨兵能力的觉醒通常在顺利度过转变期之后，用Janson的话来说就像是个通关奖励、花絮彩蛋……怎样都好。那证明了哨兵身体二次发育完全、感官功能也稳固强健、精神意识变得成熟并且激发了真正的能力——  
这一切的前提是，联结了匹配的向导。  
然而自从进入迷宫，他除了Teresa之外并没有接触过任何向导，对图景全开（真如Chuck所说的话）也只有一些模糊的印象。  
Thomas检查了五感倒没有障碍。不由得回忆起刚才，意识被精神体拉入了另一个维度，在自己构筑的精神空间里，他能通过游隼的眼睛看到景物，甚至还成功地使役精神动物攻击……那是种既真实又虚无的体验，就像突然失重之后的悬空下坠，一度让他恐惧万分。就在他几乎被心慌与焦虑的负面情绪淹没的时候，那股子飘渺的空气感及时覆了上来，宛若一个轻柔但紧实的拥抱……  
突然间，他的记忆被带回到不久之前，某时某刻，相似的触感、相似的气味！同时，图景退潮时的最后一幕也席卷而来——

Newt！

“你要去哪里？”在他有所行动之前，Chuck抢先一步拦住，“拜托，别再来一次。”  
Thomas目光越过对方的头顶，甚至没看小哨兵一眼，“你在这里等出口打开。”  
“想也别想。”Chuck像只虚张声势的小猫弓起背，“待着。你要是敢往回走一步，”药剂早就不知所踪，“你要是敢……”声音弱了下去。  
脸色冷峻的Thomas按住他的肩膀，毫不费力把人拎开。  
他必须回去找Newt。  
如果说Newt的计划是把敌方引去陷阱里的话，他的确办到了，毒雾装置成功启动。四个人全数倒地。  
但是弹片划破了他的脸。  
这匆匆一瞥就足够让Thomas被暴怒没顶。  
当即做出了决定——  
他要Newt，无论他是不是同为哨兵。  
他可以没有向导，但他不能没有Newt。他过不了转变期，无关紧要，重要的是Newt能不能活下来，如果Newt要找向导，去他妈的向导！  
不，Newt比他重要。如果对方受一丁点儿伤害……如果有个（该死的）向导和Newt联结成功……  
一想至此，这感觉就好比有人在他的心口挖了个洞浇热铅。身体反应也随之而来，只感觉通体乏力，汗流浃背，像是从溺水中被捞起来，又像是刚结束一场全负重越野跑再加上1000英尺的登山。膝盖不禁颤了一下，一只手撑到地上……

微风从山石间穿过，树枝哗啦啦地被拨开，一切忽然变得温暖、柔和。两个哨兵同时捕捉到什么似的弹起身体——  
“Tommy the fool，”飘散着麦田气味的声音，伴随奔跑后的金色喘息，“我没打算找向导。除非你一直趴在这里，被自己的口水呛死。”  
金盏花般的冷嘲热讽能给他提供所有的光与热。  
一时间，静默弥散。所有人都发着愣。  
Chuck率先反应过来，助跑后扑过去，Newt皱拢眉头，接受了一个饱含眼泪鼻涕的拥抱。  
“做得好。”他对小哨兵说，却没指明哪一点。  
“你烂透了！我差点儿以为你回不来了！”  
浅窝浮在嘴边，Newt低垂眼睑回给他一个疲惫的笑，“我说过，死期不是现在。”等他再抬起眼时，和Thomas沉默不语的视线交汇了。  
有几秒的空白，两人都不说话，各自思索着——  
Newt先开了口，“我该说声谢谢，Tommy，”他表现得从容自若，仿佛刚才的险象只是幻觉，“精神体的掩护，让人印象深刻……”  
他停下不说了，因为Thomas只是看着他，一直看着，用粗重的呼吸、用延伸的触觉、用扩大的视野，用加深的嗅觉。用尽所有他能强化到极致的感官感受他，感受这个人，体温、肌肤，颤动的眼睫，膨肿的肩臼，耳骨敛起，背脊紧绷，肋廓随着喘息收缩……  
他不是完好无损。他的伤口，左脸颊，靠近眼窝半英寸，但是他回来了。  
他还在喘气。他的汗液，淬火机油……  
Thomas尝到那有点甜的血液时已经不清楚自己在做什么了：他把Chuck拨到边上，像个粗鲁强悍的四分卫。他清除了和Newt之间的阻碍，把那具纤瘦的躯体狠狠地按进自己的胸怀，力道之大就像孩童时抱紧自己的被子。  
然后他亲吻Newt脸上一切可以接触到的地方。最后停在嘴上不愿意挪动了。  
Newt的嘴角也擦破了，血从伤口渗出来，他吮吸着他的上唇。  
Newt爆了句脏粗「操见鬼的……」。他品尝着他的舌根。  
Chuck在不远的地方清喉咙。他不想分开嘴，倒是很想分开Newt的腿。  
Newt的声音直接传入他的脑子里「那我就等着瞧。」  
他并不深究怎么回事，他的五感肯定出了点问题，这不重要，重要的是Newt的手臂缠上来，紧紧地反勾住他的肩背。那双黑醋栗色的瞳子晶亮闪耀，里面满满的都是他，只有他。  
Chuck咳声震天，恐怕是着了凉。  
他不想理会，因为正计划着一丝不苟地还原梦里的场景。他还得和Newt谈谈总部顶楼的白噪声装置平台的问题——  
「好啊，由你。」  
「我说了算。」  
他们之间出现了一个至关重要的逻辑矛盾。不过这不影响他的双手随着唇舌的深入揉搓Newt的腰臀。

Chuck咳累了，“额……老大。”  
Newt这才拉扯他的发梢，人往后退，干脆地结束了这个吻，红肿的唇线扬了扬，“满足了吗？”  
这让Thomas内心产生一股不甘，“Never，”他回答，忽然觉得全身心投入的自己像个傻瓜。  
Chuck终于找到机会插进来，“伙计们，不是我未成年看不得这种场面，但我得说……”  
Thomas有些动气地打断他，“我知道你想说什么。”  
“哦可不是，你当然知道的……”意识到他的能力，Chuck耸耸肩膀，“监控卫星先生。”  
“六英尺，165磅，轻装备登山绳和抓钩，背后七点方向五十码距离，半小时前就躲在这里。”Thomas情绪沉稳，但声音低哑，眼睛自始至终都不离开Newt，“我应该把他揪出来在那洋葱似的鼻子上开个洞。”  
“嗨，没必要这么充满敌意的对吧？”  
背后方位果真走出来一个身影，黑人男性，与他们相似的军用套衫，身形和装备果然和Thomas描述相符，“我不是你们的敌人。”  
“那我就是在参加童子军夏令营？”Thomas回身的同时把枪上了膛——正是Newt之前从他身上抽走的那把，现在以同样的方法回到了他手里。  
陌生人立即双手高举过头，“喔哦——喔哦——冷静点，伙计，我和你不一样，并不打算挖你的向……”  
Newt从Thomas背后探身，“有什么新闻吗，Frypan？”  
Thomas难以置信，“你们认识？”  
Newt没否认也不打算解释，手掌压下哨兵的枪口，“让他说完。”  
“我得告诉你们，”Frypan双手还高举着不动，不是胆怯而是真诚，目光朝向Newt，“这扇门一整天都没有打开过。”

 

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

5  
「Annon edhellen， edro hi amme!Fennas nogothirim， lasto beth lammen  
Mellon！！」  
口袋里通讯器剧烈震动。Thomas发来的求助。真会挑时候！  
“你不回复？”  
“我可以吗？”  
“不行。”  
“哦，非常感谢。”  
后背有枪顶着，无法反击，不能求救，对方是个哨兵。Teresa琢磨着怎么脱身。  
“你为什么想去档案库？”她有意分散注意力，好为自己争取时间设置精神壁垒。  
“只管带路。”  
“纯属好奇，”她尽可能拖长步子沿着护栏慢慢走。大楼建筑内部呈中空结构，不少隔间门面使用钢化镜面，建造之初是为了最大限度地打开视野，对哨兵来说可谓多此一举了，然而现在倒是帮了大忙，Teresa时不时往那上面偷瞄，“监控系统不是你黑掉的，当然切断我和前方联线的也不是你。否则你不可能不知道档案室的位置。”  
背后的姑娘没作答，这有点效用了，Teresa继续推测，“你也不是一个人行动。你们选在今天、这个月WG第一天的晚上入侵哨兵总部，显然是有计划的……不过看起来，去档案室是你的自作主张对吧。”  
陌生姑娘脸上的表情松动了一下。Teresa意识到自己说到点子上了，  
“你一个人，一个，不好意思我不是有意冒犯，一个没向导的哨兵，之所以独自行动，是有原因的，对不对？”  
“哦，你是向导。”口调有些惊讶，但对方接受得很快，“白塔培养皿里捂出来的蘑菇。”  
“嘿！我不喜欢这个比方。真恶心！”  
女哨兵耸耸肩膀，向一边撇嘴——Teresa注视着这些细微动作，“不管出于何种理由，你没有后援也不熟悉地形，单枪匹马混进白塔非常不明智。”  
“至少我有个饶舌的人质。”  
背脊上的枪口顶了顶，力道不重。Teresa举高双手，“你确实需要她，”稍加停顿后她表示，“她也愿意帮忙。只要你说明理由。”  
“别说的好像你有选择。”  
“为什么不告诉我你的名字？”  
“可我并不想和你做朋友呀。”  
“我还以为所有哨兵都没有幽默感呢，”鉴于Thomas开玩笑的水准真的不怎么样，Teresa怀疑他们联结不上没准是因为笑点错位，“但你不一样……”  
怎么不一样？  
女性哨兵。  
肌体素质或许比男性稍逊一筹，但精神状态相对平和。即使处在转变期也不像男性那样充满攻击性——是因为大楼内部的白噪声装置？还是由于女哨兵本身的能力？  
女性哨兵。  
忽然，一个念头掠过Teresa的脑海，像茶匙滑过布丁表面，轻盈，真实，显而易见却总被忽略：  
「现在体制中司空见惯男性哨兵和女性向导，但并不表示这两个种群受到性别的限制。眼前既然出现了女性哨兵，那男性向导……」  
实验室捂出来的蘑菇。WICKED培养哨兵向导的环境确实很封闭。  
全球生态环境恶化。生存资源稀缺。强化基因技术。自出生就被分类鉴别的孩子越来越多。  
Teresa知道白塔在各地设置了不少分部。然而外界社会现状到底如何，仅从媒体报道中获悉根本不可能了解全部……女哨兵是隶属其他分部的吗？她为什么要潜入白塔？是为了阻碍WG的进行吗？她应该还有同伙，但为什么单独行动？这些和总统独子失踪的传言有何关联？  
疑问一个接一个地冒出来，没等Teresa理清头绪，一阵尖锐的噪音传入耳朵里，音量大得连普通人都难以忍受。那是从大楼全域广播孔里发出来的。  
警报？为什么用这个波长？  
意识到什么，她猛地扭头，女哨兵先是僵立不动，随即浑身卸力——Teresa一步跨过去，赶在栽倒前托住她的后脑，两人一起摔向地面。  
「晚上好，今天怎么样？」Janson的声音出现在广播里，同时整幢大楼被灯光打得通体透亮，四面八方的玻璃板都反射着红光。大批警卫队员从各个通道里出现，有人在迅速下着命令，所有步枪的保险栓都打开了，照准器的红外光扫来扫去。  
记忆中除了大型突发袭击应对演练，Teresa还从没见过这种级别的警戒措施。忽然枪声响了——各个方向都有！走廊另一头的脚步声又多又杂，还时不时伴随叫喊和撞击声。  
可以断定白塔已经处于抵御入侵状态，随时有可能撞上武装人员，不能留在廊桥上！Teresa不假考虑便架起女哨兵的胳膊，撞开最近的一处房间门躲进去。  
广播里，Janson非常轻松，用音乐电台主持人的口吻说道「好啦，朋友们，这个时候来总部做客可不那么合时宜，不过鉴于我是个善解人意的主办，必定会尽一切努力来招待大家……那么，请哨兵们先退场。」  
话音刚落，女哨兵整个身体就从地上弹起，双手撕扯自己的头发一边痛苦地呻吟——白噪声里显然掺了攻击听觉的混合波长，致力于培养哨向的WICKED也多的是摧毁人的办法。Teresa急忙按住她，把人紧紧抱在怀里，“好了，shh……shh……我接住你了，集中精力到我身上！”  
女哨兵痛苦万分，挣扎的力气也很大，Teresa好不容易才稳住。然而看着那失焦的眼球飞速转动，她没了把握——她曾对着Thomas释放精神波，但都被那小子弹回来了，可眼下没得犹豫，女哨兵需要她的壁垒抵挡住噪音攻击，“看着我深呼吸！想要活命就听我命令！”  
然后她使劲勒住哨兵汗津津的两颊，很快的，向导的精神波渗入对方的龟裂的图景——那姑娘渐渐放松了，眼睛稍稍恢复了清明，呆呆地转向她。过了几分钟，或许只有几秒，Teresa不确定，等待总是很漫长。女哨兵猛地抬起手，把Teresa吓了一跳，但对方只是握住了她的肘弯。  
“Brenda。”  
“什么？”  
“我叫Brenda，”姑娘还很虚弱但出奇地坚定，“带我去资料室……求你了！”  
手掌覆上对方，把刚才掉落的枪掖到自己外套下面，Teresa扬起一边的嘴角，  
“那我现在可以回复通讯了是吧？”

 

……  
作为提前退役的两栖陆战队特别行动队长，Janson·Baelish·Thumb上尉被WICKED挖过来之后，每个月都有那么几天想把白塔改造成五星级酒店。  
有夜总会、有豪华赌场、有露天泳池，有酒会有派对有高尔夫……而不是在闭路电视屏幕前观看愁眉苦脸的小年轻毫无美感的互砍。  
倒不是说他多有同情心或者人权主义，这位现任白塔总部参谋兼哨兵教官（被蔑称“笑面人”或是尊称“大拇指”……怎样都好）有个令人敬佩的特质：  
实在。  
毕竟地球环境已经够糟糕了，生存不易。想方设法找乐子享受人生，活在当下才是第一要务！他也乐于在理论课上灌输这个理念，没多少人听得进去罢了。哨兵们更容易记住他残酷的一面，这也无可厚非，那些不知道能不能活到成年的孩子敏感又脆弱，不是在训练中过载，就是在WG之前就休克。  
白塔上下统一口径管这叫“正常死亡率”——比例也太高了点儿！自称是个义务教育机构，说出去谁信？  
话说回来，即使Paige从不透露，他还是很清楚手底下那么多人里，有一个哨兵最与众不同——他对每个人的底细可是心知肚明：  
Thomas是有点小聪明，但智商数值确实不是最高的，身体素质比他好的也大有人在，而且刚进训练营时胆怯、忧愁，优柔寡断得像个姑娘……不过自从被他戏称MyLady之后就再也没犯过混。  
他为什么特殊？  
哨兵并不能独立存在于世，唯有和向导成对儿才能发挥出真正的能力。而Thomas的能力……  
「一旦觉醒，就不是专属于他自己的财产了，到时候他必须清楚这点。」Paige女士谈这个问题时话总说一半，一副愁容满面又势在必得的矛盾表情，「不过他得再等等……等到合适的。」  
没有匹配的向导，谈什么都是空话。几年来白塔在这颗金蛋上花费了不少心血，进入转变期后，主管甚至挑选了最好的临时向导带跑WG。在Janson看来，那不过是管理层面的投机主义——取消WG不就好了？  
想到这里，他就来气，财政部门每年拨给WICKED的款项其实不算少，都被用到什么地方去了呢？哦，WG的设施，每个月的养护维修，陷阱装置的更新（还不能重样！）、战败者尸体处理，各种应急措施和善后……等等等等。当然这笔费用也无法从公开直播中回本。  
Janson记恨Paige的又一点是她某次应对媒体质疑时急中生智随口一说  
「Wicked is good. 」  
「好个鬼！」  
要他说，WG既不赏心悦目，也没经济收入，还白白消耗资源，简直劳民伤财！  
哨向完全可以归并到常规军队里，专门设立一个新编制，不但能缓和近年来白塔和政府部门之间越来越尖锐的矛盾，还能扩充工作岗位，在经济萧条生态恶化的现世，多具有战略意义！当然总帅位置自然应当给他。因为“大拇指爵爷”（Lord Thumb）充满智慧又经验丰富！  
所以现在，特别行动队的经验提供了行动先机。早些时候，他在特勤部的“朋友”就透露了消息——  
Snow总统将亲自造访白塔总部。

“自从被授予行动自主豁免开始，WICKED我行我素已经好几年了，国土安全、通讯监视、疾控预防……我们是所有机构的权威，我们能干涉所有的领域，所有的！  
那么白塔的权力能凌驾于政府之上吗？答案是……只要我们愿意。  
对于各方面都被一个教育机构超越，政府会坐视不管吗？答案是……我们不在乎。  
大人物现在造访我们，意味两件事，一是他有求而来，当然人人都有求于白塔，但有什么事是一手遮天的大总统办不到而我们能办的呢？答案是……和哨兵有关。  
这第二嘛……”  
大门被砸响，打断了上尉意犹未尽（也没听众）的演说，“来的正好。全干完了吗？”  
四个守卫行了礼，带头的向长官报告「主要火力已经平息。」  
其余人鱼贯进入套间，所有步枪都上了膛，中间围着押送一个男人——四十出头，头戴一顶酱红色佣兵帽，他的肩膀中了弹，血从里面渗出来把工匠夹克罩衫染黑了一片，但这硬汉眉头也不皱一下。  
“别来无恙，Vince老兄弟。”上尉示意守卫给他处理一下止止血，“听闻这几年在外头成了不少事啊！喝一杯？”  
佣兵帽下面的灰眼睛向上抬，“不敢当，比起你来，我那些只能算是小生意。”  
Vince Pepper也叫大兵Vince，跟他一起在特别行动队待过。两栖作战部队名义上执行的都是保卫国家安全、实施局部战争或者应付突发状况的任务。但是大家都清楚，随着生态和社会结构每况日下，哨兵武装叛乱、暴动袭击已是家常便饭，随之而来的便是各种社会恶性问题，有的地区甚至肆无忌惮，借由局势混乱杀人抢劫、毒品走私交易，敲诈勒索和买卖人口。对这些地区情况，特别行动队干涉的手段可谓简单、粗暴、一了百了。  
Vince和Janson处事方式不一样，这位前突击队员坚毅、健壮，极富责任心，并且对未来还怀有美好的愿景。因而在执行任务时总带着同情心和共感意识（真是要不得），很多时候他并不赞同政府的处理方式。也许这就导致他们分道扬镳的主要原因。  
不过两人对深度侦查和小型攻击活动都熟门熟路。比起习惯用直接的方式处理复杂战况的Vince，Janson更适合干情报勘察，白塔就是看中了这一点。所以老战友这几年参加了什么组织、和什么人频繁接触，秘密筹划什么勾当，白塔几乎了若指掌：  
真正之军（The Right Arm）是近年来活动越来越频繁、规模也最大的抵抗组织——WICKED有多少权威，就能招致多少憎恨。要说其构成嘛，有假借人权名义参与的反政府人士、有因不满白塔的政府某些部门（或者个人）暗地里资助的政治犯，还有被白塔鉴定基因不合格或者为了逃避WG的哨兵——这些人占了大头，他们不是被白塔淘汰出局的落选者，就是被通缉而走投无路的逃兵，在社会上没有容身之处，精神状态和生理结构通常也都极其不稳定，因而对白塔怀有真真切切的恶意。  
总的来说一句话，乌合之众。Vince就是这支部队的头儿，而且喜欢亲自上阵，整天想着推倒白塔，建立一个新世界——  
「Survival Right」人人都有生存权，正确又正义。  
「对个鬼！」  
Janson给自己倒威士忌，“你的小生意都做到白塔来了！好了好了，我们都是明白人，不卖关子也节省时间。”  
他旋到窗边往下张望。现时深夜23时50分，整幢WICKED大楼灯火通明，像一座孤身临海的灯塔，在经受一波接一波的侵袭之后，狂浪褪去，显露出周遭的残垣破壁，但白塔依然屹立不动。  
「只要它在，人类就还在。」  
脑海里忽然出现这么句漂亮话，上尉呷一口酒，“你这几年招募了那么多哨兵，也暗地里买卖武器，计划要打垮我们。不得不承认你的训练和培养也算专业，毕竟是从我这儿学过去的……但今天？你挑选时机太不明智了。”  
“哦，你这么认为。”  
“WG头一天不正好让你有机可乘吗？”比起在广场上举着标语游行示威，Janson认识的大兵更喜欢直接进攻总部，因为所有安全保卫措施和技术人员的注意力会偏重在人工岛上的现场。  
“你很清楚哨兵根本不需要这残酷的拔苗助长，”Vince说，“我要是能制止得了WG，不会等到现在。”  
“你只是屡战屡败罢了。”Janson一口气喝掉杯子里剩余的酒，“但白塔举办生存游戏那么多年，培养出的哨兵都是百里挑一，这难道不说明什么吗？”  
“代价是招募普通人陪跑……你们没有那么多哨兵。”  
上尉的表情凝了一凝，些微停顿才接他的话，“看起来你倒是听信了某些捕风捉影的流言呢？”  
“Snow在大楼里，你比谁都清楚。”留在肩膀里的弹头带来阵阵剧痛，Vince冷汗直流但没有去扶沙发，“但我们确实不是冲着他本人去的。”  
“那是为什么？”上尉笑着问，“试着和总统商量签署撤销法案吗？”  
Vince很久以前就想用巴雷特射穿那张脸上的假笑，但他果断、真诚，明人不说暗话，“我们不是绑架犯，不会为此针对总统个人、或者他的儿子……”然后他闭上眼睛摇了摇头，心里知道对方其实在探他的口风，但从Janson一瞬间空白的反应看来——他决定赌一把：  
“恰好相反，我们打算去把那孩子救出来。”

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

……  
“关闭所有出口！所有的！每个隧道口守卫加倍，找人看着Vince，别让他跑了。电闸控制密码，叫Mathews……不，我自己去，你带三个行动组走地面。”  
“明白。”  
“C队请示是否关闭陷阱？”  
沉默袭来，没多久，Janson做出决定，“先等等……Vince的信息不可靠，我们还不知道Snow二世是怎么跑进去的，确认身份前先维持原状。况且Thomas的实验还在进行之中……”  
Teresa背靠墙壁，扭头越过肩膀看着守卫队伍极速穿过走廊，Janson手指向上绕圈，“通知三栖巡洋舰待命，一有消息就报告，直接向我！F6机坪……”  
感觉到什么，他猛得停下脚步。Teresa在他转向这边之前蹲下身子，与Brenda交换眼神。  
一来档案室就差点和参谋撞面，可真倒霉！  
几秒后，门外重新响起脚步声，Janson有更重要的事待处理，他去向了主管控制室。  
两个姑娘不约而同地松了口气。Brenda问，“你为什么要躲他？”  
Teresa没好气地回答，“你不如问我为什么讨厌他。”  
无论什么时候都笑脸相迎，演习时却总喜欢给Thomas下套子，完了还戏称他小姑娘。虽然言传身教、反讽嘲弄不失为一种激励方法，但Janson完全就是乐在其中的样子。这让Teresa很是反感。  
“我就知道他和这次WG出乱子脱不了干系！”  
女哨兵耸耸肩膀，“你的直觉被个人针对带偏了。”  
“所以，George？”Teresa猫身摸到资料库的电脑前敲键盘，“没有全名吗？生日也行？”  
“这些不会记录在案，”Brenda摇头，广播还在断断续续送杂音，她在向导的壁垒里反应迟钝，“但我知道他是什么时候参加WG的。”  
Teresa飞速敲击的手指顿了一顿，“你要找的是个哨兵。曾经参加了某届WG？”她的记忆力非凡，十年来从迷宫走出来的哨兵，没有一个叫George的。  
“他参加过。”Brenda垂下眼睛，闭了闭。再次张开时，她呼出一口气，“George是我弟弟。”  
一时间，向导的精神壁垒被巨大的负面情绪淹没，她只感到一股无边无际的哀伤，让她想起小时候的地下室，潮湿的木屑、花生酱，母亲的头发散着马赛肥皂的香味，再后来便只剩下腐坏的尸臭。  
“我得告诉你，参加WG的人……”她抱歉地开口，斟酌措辞。没等她说完，Brenda就打断，“他死了。”  
“我不是故意要……”  
“我知道。”哨兵说，“在他们来带走George那一刻，我就知道他回不来了。”  
“那为什么还要来这里？你想找什么？”  
“其他人，”女哨兵欺身上前，亲自查询系统，在向导困惑的注视下补充，  
“其他……普通人。George根本不是个哨兵。”  
“等等？让我想想，你弟弟参加了WG却不是哨兵？”  
“这就是为什么白塔从不把WG现场公开的原因。”Brenda注视着界面上「禁止访问」的提示，调取资料需要特殊权限。  
“白塔在很多地方都设有训练营，用以招募普通人或者守卫。这样就能填补总部哨兵不足的短缺。”  
哨兵的数量不足？  
不应该啊，Teresa知道白塔定期都有向其他政府机构输送精英，短缺一说从何谈起？而且WG的参赛者人数也从来没有减少……  
几秒后，她反应过来，“也就是说，现在在迷宫里的不止有哨兵，普通人和守卫（guards）也可以参加。那岂不是会被……”她抓了把头发，“天啊，天啊！这是什么时候开始的事？”  
“我不知道，”Brenda看了她一眼，“但你要是愿意来帮把手的话，我就能知道它什么时候能结束。”  
如果能取得白塔内部的信息，曝光他们暗地里的勾当，趁总统在大楼里的时候，签署停止WG的法案——这是她自己的计划，趁着Vince的先遣部队攻击大楼的时候，但是他们没有料到这么快就被压制住了。  
Teresa手按在键盘上，她有的是办法进系统漏洞，但问题是，“你相信我？”  
“这儿没其他人了。”Brenda看着她的蓝眼睛，“况且你要是真的打算对我不利，刚才就没必要救我。”  
哨兵信任她——出于天生本能，也出于理性判断。这反而让Teresa考虑起自己的处境，她是不喜欢WICKED没错，但她在这里长大。她对外面的世界除了一具腐烂的尸体和花生酱以外没有更多的印象。  
现在她必须在白塔和外界之间做出选择。  
“见鬼的，要是Tom在就好了……”Thomas总是知道该怎么做。但是他远在两百英里之外，没准还自身难保。  
忽然，一个念头撞进她的脑海，“听到Janson刚才说了什么吗？Thomas的实验……”  
无论那是什么性质的实验，都不会是什么好事，但这样一来似乎就说得通了——  
她和Thomas的通讯被人为切断，那会不会是实验的一部分？照Janson以往的恶劣行径看来，似乎极有可能！Teresa咬牙切齿地做了个决定——有必要在事后找他「谈一谈」。   
但是眼下能依靠的只有自己。Teresa忽然有一种感觉，一种无比正确的感觉，她接下来要做的事可能会决定未来的走向——  
“听着，哨兵，”她宣布，声音很低但坚定有力，对方被她突然张开的宝石红图景罩住一动不动。  
“无论你们所谓的正义之军是不是正确，也无论你们入侵白塔是出于什么理由，在我亲自弄清楚事实真相之后，我会决定自己该站到那一边。”


	13. Chapter 13

6  
“在一切开始之前，你必须清楚，  
你的壁垒不坚实，你会死。你的图景不稳定，你会死。你的哨兵不服从，你会死。你的联结被切断，你会……”  
白塔负责人是位高雅的夫人，威严端庄，长期的抗衰老治疗让那张脸看起来不苟言笑。  
他认真地记住每个字，一边观察对方纹歪了的眉线。  
“我记得你们之中出过优秀的哨兵。”夫人念完守则条款，用公事公办的口吻重开话题。  
“Alby。”他不容别人忽略这个名字，“他叫Alby Obadiah。”Glade里第一个进转型期的哨兵。没有过载。也没有联上向导。死于上一届WG的C域。  
“哦，是吧，可惜了。”  
你的「可惜」年年剧增，早就把你的良心埋得找不着了，他恶意地想。  
“向导……”夫人随意翻阅他的资料，“我对你没印象。”  
“当然了，”他回答，“记住一只死去的宠物狗倒是容易得多。”  
Ava Paige抬起头，第一次正眼瞧他，“告诉我，你有多少把握？”  
完全。万分确定。  
但是他不想如她的意，“我不知道。”  
夫人朝后靠，感觉自己占了上风，转而用傲慢且怜悯的态度，“但你愿意去尝试，这是莫大的勇气和无私，我很欣赏。”她甚至扯出一丝微笑以示亲切 ，“这比其他愁眉苦脸的贡品好太多了。”  
「我为什么要愁眉苦脸？」乌鸦在他的耳边低鸣，听着像是在咯咯咯发笑，  
「我看到你心脏开了一个大洞，痛苦不堪流血不止，但你死不成，灰色的烈火灼烧黑你的骨头，满天的飞雪阻塞你的内脏……」  
把他的沉默视作对「贡品」一词的抗拒，夫人强调她的理念，  
“……外界称之为上贡，但WICKED是好的，一切都是为了未来。”  
他无意让对方难堪，但还是明知故问，“未来会比现在好吗？”  
食物会不再短缺，疾病会不再肆虐。贫富会不再悬殊，战乱会不再四起……  
“我们会看到的，” 夫人的敷衍中透露着精疲力尽，“时间将印证一切。”  
“您对每一个人都这么说的对吗？”  
时间到了，夫人装出看表的样子。  
“很高兴在WG开始前和你聊聊。那么再见。好运。再见。”  
下一位。

他去到传送通道。望向另外一个出口，白塔作战指挥部参谋亲自送来一个哨兵。  
年轻，强壮，头发褚石色，他的态度温和谦逊，他的眼底泄露不羁。  
他就是他的哨兵——  
完全。万分确定。   
他见过他无数次。他在脑海里描绘过无数次的长相。他在心里默念过无数次的名字。他在梦里追寻过无数次的身影……他要为之赴汤蹈火的人——  
朝他的位置投来匆匆一瞥。  
什么都没往脑子里去，就被Janson推进了入口。

“嗨。”  
“嗨……”  
从内图景里返回，Newt发现自己的手在无意识地转刀玩，背脊却发着寒。  
Thomas坐到他的身边，紧紧挨着，“你冷不冷？”  
这无关紧要。这和我们的处境没有关系。  
Newt望过来的视线平静无波，之前那股专属于他的热切和专注不见了，这让哨兵感到不踏实，“你要是介意之前的那个的话……”  
那个吻。绵长、滚烫，仿佛是他单方面。  
挠挠头，Thomas组织出一些讨好但不失尊严的话，“我不是为了道歉，我——”  
“我不介意，”Newt与他对视，在对方的虹膜里看到面无表情的自己。  
我不介意。我很抱歉。  
一瞬间的重影在眼前闪过，那将是几十个小时之后的景象。  
他听到自己断断续续地呢喃，“对不起，Tommy，对不起……”  
哨兵觉醒之后，有些东西显然发生了变化。Thomas可能自己没有意识到，除去图景和感官的强化，他的肌体耐性和恢复能力已经提升到了新高度。但是反观向导，Newt察觉到自己渐渐控制不住视野，他的预见发生了紊乱。  
过去、现在和未来的景象会忽然混淆在一起。虽然只是他们在门口休整几分钟内发生的事，尚不清楚还会持续多久，会不会复原。  
肯定的是，这个状态极其危险，而乌鸦却忽然缄口不言。  
短暂的哑然后，Thomas舔舔嘴唇还想说些什么，Newt别开脸望向紧闭的大门边，Frypan正在教Chuck打八字结。“还有多久天亮？”  
“差不多一小时。”  
“白塔有消息么？”  
“好吧，我正是要来告诉你这个，”懊恼于话题被掐断，但Thomas明白什么才是当务之急，他照着念Teresa发来的回复：  
「总部在一小时前被个叫做“正义之军”的组织袭击，乱了套。不过Janson不出十分钟就搞定了。上帝诅咒他！而且那混蛋不但不打算关闭MAZE，还派遣了地面部队进来。接下去你可要更加当心，我猜他给AuntPaige报告完这事儿回来肯定比我还惦记你。」  
Teresa式的长话短说但重点偏移，主观成见且信息量庞大。Newt高高扬起了一边的眉梢。  
“如果情报准确，迷宫系统还在正常运作，”他推测，“那就意味着这道门不会一直关着。按照规律，所有的阀门都会在日出时分重启。”  
届时整个区域的陷阱就会全开——他之前为了引开追踪者已经触发了林子里的喷射装置。到目前为止还没有降雨，降解不了的毒雾迟早会扩散到这里。  
若是继续留在原地等待开区，风险是来不及转移就被毒雾吞掉。  
但如果MAZE系统真的乱了套，阀门会不会开闭还只是其次，无法预测的自动陷阱才是最大的威胁……  
偏偏这个时候，乌鸦不说话了。Newt低头看时间，还剩一个小时不到。  
“这是我要告诉你的第二件事。”Thomas略带着得意地说，视线定在向导思考时习惯轻咬的手指关节上——  
Newt瞧他一眼，抬起手换了几个方向打响指，把哨兵的注意力分散，“说吧，我听着。”  
“你器械垂直攀岩成绩如何？”

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

……  
待在原处，一小时后门若不开，必死。  
攀墙跨区，过程中有可能会中招。就算顺利转移，也可能踩中对面T区的陷阱。  
几率一半一半。  
Thomas的结论是非爬不可，不深思也不冒进，尝试总比等死好。尤其是得知总部出事之后，他更不能坐以待毙。  
他想出去，他得出去。他要和Newt一起出去。  
100英尺，两副攀岩装备。金属墙门上的缝隙可以打挂片，铁片厚度和棱角也勉强能抠住手指踩点。  
出一个速度最快、身手稳健的先锋攀，翻到大门另一边，把保护钩环和挂片钉进两边墙面，穿好绳索，余下的人就基本不用顾虑坠落，攀爬的安全性也相对较高。  
计划合理，但顺序上出了分歧。他和Frypan都认为自己该做先锋攀登，因为看攀（on sight）最危险。虽然墙门落脚点看起来比训练用的野外自然山岩简单，但他们谁也没攀过迷宫的大门，而且最重要的是，  
“如果系统还在运行，中途一旦开门就会通高压电。”Frypan晃了晃绳索，“看到了，按训练成绩，这活儿我来干最好。”  
“然后是你，”他对Thomas说，“咱们可以一起把那个小胖子拉上来。最后是Newt老大。”  
“那Newt的安全谁来保证？”Thomas不同意，“我先上去，接着Newt和Chuck，你垫底。”  
“你能在十五分钟内打好挂片？那就请。否则就老老实实待着。”  
“三个上去得花多长时间？越等到最后越危险。”Thomas不能让Newt等，他也不信任这个刚认识的哨兵，“作为一个在门口守了几个小时，偏偏现在才自告奋勇的人，你的成绩没有说服力。”  
万一他自个儿成功翻过去后把装备带走，余下的人就只有死路一条。  
“嘿，是什么让你们觉得我必须靠帮忙才上的去？”此时Chuck也插进来说，他的身手是不如成年人，但这么明显的轻视让他无法接受。  
“你和Newt一起。”逞强不适用于WG，想活命就得听话，Thomas关照他，把另一副绳索扣到他的腰带上，“我上去插完钉，你们两副绳索一起上来。”  
“担心过了头，伙计，”Frypan也把挂锁往身上扣，“该说担心也不顶用！你忘了除了日出日落，其余开闭时间都是随机的，顺序不是安全的保障。况且……”  
他朝一直沉默的向导望过去，在Thomas的视线循着落到Newt的右腿上之前，  
“按Frypan说的做。”向导开口了，并迅速打断哨兵脱口而出的反驳，“他是守卫（guard）他有他的优势。”集中力不如哨兵，反而不会受过载影响，也不容易神游。  
Thomas惊愕地瞪大眼睛，他不知道还有除了哨兵以外的人参加，但如果他稍许留心之前在树林里的敌人就不会太过意外——他也没留意Newt接下去的补充回避了这个话题，  
“无论是不是真的有人企图对你、对整场WG不利，也无论总部发生了什么事，我们所能做的就只有继续下去。”  
直到你生还。  
“一个小时不到，得四个人轮流打钉攀岩，你们却把时间花在争论上。”Newt的态度突然变得责难，他很清楚为什么，他开始急躁、迫切想握住Thomas的手，但他不能……他看不透预见。他得竭尽全力维持冷静。  
“所以还等什么？”  
Frypan二话不说垂直攀墙。  
Thomas转过头，没意识到自己口调里的凶狠，“你信任他？”  
“命都可以交给他。”  
这句看似轻描淡写的话在Thomas听来就像根烧红的烙铁伸进盐水里，他知道他们以前在同一个营受训，但「Newt信任别人」这个认知让他的极端情绪飞速鼓胀，像蛇一样从心脏的孔洞里爬出来——  
笑话，Newt认识Ben、认识Frypan时间比认识他Thomas长，他为什么不能信任别人？  
说到底，就算通力合作，也无法预料在生存游戏过程中究竟会发生什么事。Ben死了，还有他们断断续续提到的Alby，也许还有更多，但他们都死了……  
「你我都必须学会取舍。」  
Newt的声音在脑海说，Thomas一个激灵回过神来，他可能神游了几秒。但又忍不住把视线投诸在对方形状完美（是的，一切都是完美的）下颌上，深吸好几口气才遏制住自己去掰过金发少年的肩膀，他搞不清楚自己想要把人箍进怀里还是撂倒在地。  
他不能在此时此地过载。  
他越来越不明白眼前的人，他捕捉到Newt紊乱的情绪波动，忽然反应过来对方态度忽冷忽热的原因……  
“如果接吻让你不适，我不会再做了。”他告诉自己不能受负面情绪左右，但这个决定让他胃部不适，“我也会保持距离，这对我们（哨兵）都有好处。”  
他望进去对方黑醋栗色的眼睛，“但不要让我听你说第二遍——把性命交给别人。”

你的哨兵不服从，你会死。  
乌鸦终于飞回来，栖在肩头，用他自己的声音说。Newt扯扯嘴角，眉头皱拢的一瞬Thomas只感觉被那股空气似的壁障刺了一下，胸口钝痛。但他想不出缓和局面的说辞，他背过身去监督Frypan，把向导留在原地。  
五分钟的沉默。他们各自想着事，好的、坏的，未知的。彼此都有话想说却又无话可说。  
Frypan转眼就登顶了，朝他们做手势「上面安全」并把绳索扔下墙面。  
这多少转移了Thomas的注意力，“他居然那么快？”这才过去几分钟，他不得不承认Newt对于他们的判断是正确的，Newt总是对的。  
给了守卫一个「保持警戒」的战术手势，Newt把止坠钩和绳索扔给哨兵，“该你们了。”  
“我暂且相信那个叫Fry的家伙没有威胁，”Thomas表示会把对方视作同伴，因为Newt信任他，“我会带你们出去……你们所有人。”  
说完他开始动手扣装备，脑子里一边埋怨自己总是做没把握的保证——保证自己活着出去、保证Newt的信用、保证这些陌生人的安全……  
为什么？

“你在流汗。”  
Chuck突然说话，想去碰Newt的衣袖，但接触的瞬间，他被弹了一下似的缩回手，“老大你是怕高……？”  
Newt没回头，而是盯着Thomas做准备，确认壁垒强度能阻隔对方听到他们的对话，“是的，怕死了。怕到能把你从A域拖出来。”  
想起昏迷的时候被Newt和Thomas背着转区，小哨兵羞愧难当，但这不表示Newt身体没问题，他注意向导好一阵子了，“你的状态在变差。”  
Chuck说的没错，他确实一会儿冒虚热一会儿又发寒，这个古怪的身体反应越来越频繁。但Newt选择避重就轻，“我没有你们那样超常的恢复能力。”  
“老大，你可比我更清楚自己的真实状况……”小哨兵心思细腻五感敏锐，犹豫了一下他才问，“菜鸟知道吗？”  
“和他没关系。”  
轮到Chuck默不作声了，对此甚至有些赌气，“你要是我的向导就好了，专属的，我保证能做的比菜鸟更好，我爸爸……”  
Newt做了个手势制止他说下去，“还记得我们的协议不？”  
Chuck瘪了瘪嘴。  
“重复一遍。”  
“你帮助我过关，我也得帮你一个忙。”小胖子不情不愿地鼓起脸，“我能走到现在全靠你，靠你们，”他承认，“但你始终没有告诉我需要我做什么，如果能帮到你的，我一定——”  
“一定什么？”Thomas突然出现在背后，把小胖子吓了一跳，“进来前要敲门！你这瞎卡头！！”  
把他扶住以防跌倒，Thomas继续问，“你要帮Newt什么？”  
“我……”Chuck征询似的把头在两人间转来转去。一丝惊讶匆匆掠过眉梢——他的壁垒难道出了问题？Newt状态自然地低头看表，“还有四十分钟天亮，你准备完了？”  
Thomas点点头，也状似无意继续刚才的话题，毕竟翻墙转区才是当务之急，“随时可以开始。”  
Newt按了按Chuck肩膀，把他推向前，直到Thomas抵住，用八字扣将两人的挂钩绑到一起。   
趁Thomas忙活的时候，Chuck朝向导无声地做了个口型，他知道重复别人的话幼稚得很，但他必须要说，“逞强不适用于WG。”   
“行了，去吧。动作快。”  
待到顶上系紧静力绳保护措施的Frypan一做「就绪」手势，门下的两个哨兵便一同开始攀爬——考虑到Chuck的体力，Thomas和Frypan商量决定把他的安全扣和动力绳扣到滑轮装置上，这样一来——  
“菜鸟！！——？”  
Chuck骂了一声，用的是一个他自己臆造出来的词，Newt听不清，因为这声尖叫伴突然随着他飞速上升，小胖子根本没时间反应，也没来得及抓住挂片，他整个身体旋转着，但稳健地如同升旗帜一般（忽略在半空中游泳似的手脚）——被疾速下降的Thomas利用体重的的反作用力往顶部升去，等待Frypan在另一头接应。

目视落地后朝自己走过来的Thomas，Newt只听见自己冷硬地质问，“为什么不和Chuck一起上去？”  
“因为我不能第二次让你垫后。”放低声音，Thomas向他的左脸颊伸出手，本想凑过来自己的唇，却因Newt下意识的闪避而犹豫了一下——想起自己先前的保证，最终只是用指腹抚触Newt靠近眼窝的小伤口。

胸口猛地缩紧，Newt更希望自己是叹了口气——  
你制不住哨兵，你会死。乌鸦扑腾翅膀，冲着壁垒上的裂痕古怪地笑。

 

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

7-A  
(t)Benjamin Coffins,19,(5/5),z.o(8),C  
(t)Minho Choi,18,(?/5),z.o(1),S  
(t)Galley Palmer,19,(1/5),z.o(3),A  
……  
坐在资料室的地板上，Teresa调档案的时候，Brenda靠在门边把风。  
向导进展很快，毫不费力就找到系统破解漏洞，她和Thomas以前干过类似的「勾当」，可谓熟门熟路。不过那时并没有考虑那么多——他们只是（Teresa倔强的自我证明驱使）比试一下速度而已。至于某些T级机密倒并不是她真正感兴趣的东西。  
所以对于“擅自进入”档案系统这件事，Teresa非常坦然：  
「我对这里了若指掌，白塔就像自己家一样，如果真的有什么秘密隐藏在水下，我一定会发现的。」  
虽然她在一个外人（半小时前还是敌人）面前夸下海口，但事实上她并没有把握能在这里找到什么东西。  
也许是些有意思的、但无关紧要的信息，类似于向导姑娘们夜晚在枕边兴致勃勃地谈论的某个哨兵（顺带一提，Teresa对Thomas多次上榜很是不解）运气不错的话还能找到白塔高层（尤其是、Teresa希望是）比如Janson大爵爷贪污受贿的铁证，那可就大快人心了。  
当然最有可能的是什么都没有。全世界所有的档案室都一样无聊沉闷。

参赛者数据就在她胡思乱想的时候出现在了屏幕上。  
信息简洁过了头，可能是因为密级高，也可能是因为主办者认为无关紧要。  
Teresa参与过哨兵培训实验，能辨识出某些代码的意思——  
(t)Alby Obadiah,19,(3/5),z.o(0),A  
比如这位去年的参赛者，名字灰色（确认死亡）。不同于她熟悉的标识，常规实验数据最前的代码一般都是s（subject），WG的名单列表却都是t，她想不出这个字母是什么意思。  
数字3/5代表五感过载三项，这是个危险的标志，过载数值越高图景就越容易崩溃。z.o指神游次数，这项往往不算做训练指标，因为哨兵的集中力很多情况下需要向导来引导。一个优秀的向导能轻易控制搭档的精神状态。  
当然，这只是在普通情况下。如果在WG过程中神游，就相当于在生死关头发愣。转型期的哨兵无法及时得到向导的帮助，因而神游就约等于死亡。  
最后是等级评定。  
Teresa不喜欢这个划分制度。Thomas经常翘掉训练课的缘故，害得作为搭档的她的等级也是一直不上不下的B。不管怎么说，等级评定是白塔对哨向能力的综合研判，只是作为一个参考数据……她忽然想起来什么。  
“奇怪了。”  
喃喃自语着，Teresa又仔仔细细查了一遍本届信息，第一部分10个哨兵，隶属本部的5个。第二部分是向导，连她在内10个女孩，第三部分数据不完整，也没有等级评定，Teresa猜测那些人可能就是类似George那样的守卫甚至普通人。  
而问题在于，她翻遍了名单，哪儿都没有找到Thomas。  
这不可能是疏漏，就凭Janson口中的「实验」。  
虽然情感上不愿意承认，但Teresa一直都隐隐约约感觉得出来，Thomas不是最优秀的，但他没准是最特别的。这一点白塔不可能不掌悉！否则不会放任Thomas的散漫，纵容她的任性。而他们在WG刚开场就失联、监控设备被黑，Thomas的精神波大幅度异常，正义之军袭击总部，乍看之下一切都乱了套，但现在想来这一切似乎都有了联系。  
当下物资如此缺乏，白塔还坚持举行WG，哪儿来的经费和资源？  
普通人或者守卫都是自愿的吗？又或者是出于什么原因呢？  
WG号称是为了选拔精英向外输出，每一届的获胜者都去了哪里？  
如果白塔需要的只是一两个特别的哨兵，打算用他们去做什么？  
如果他们一开始就选定了Thomas呢？为了达成某个目标投入了任何可以利用的资源，比如WG的各种设备、再比如临时向导……再比如普通人……  
「还要再等等……等等。」  
她和Thomas联结不上。AuntPaige不是让她等，而是让Thomas等。  
等什么？等多久？  
——更合适的向导出现！  
如果有女哨兵，那为什么不能有男向导？！  
Teresa知道自己已经很接近了，发自内心的声音在喊着，你被骗了，白塔骗了所有人！但理智让她的注意力回到系统，因为参赛者名单中还有最后一部分：  
两个名字。  
她没来得及再往后确认。

灯亮了，所有的白炽灯。一瞬间的强光刺得她不得不用手掌遮挡。

“Helmsmith，你的岗位不在这里。”从档案架后面走出来的主管夫人说。身旁跟着的Brenda双手举起，被一个保安用枪抵着背。  
出于一股子知晓真相后的恼怒，Teresa握紧拳头维持原姿。  
“你们只想要Thomas，”她现在非常肯定，“他是唯一的候选人。整场WG都是为了他准备的，对不对？”  
主管夫人缓缓地，用生硬的真心实意叹气，“我本来对你的期望更高的……”  
“彼此彼此，”Teresa黯然地摇头，“在我发现你们背地里做了那么多肮脏事之后。”  
“WICKED is……”  
“你说出口的话自己也不信！”女哨兵死命挣扎，一支紫心剂抵在她的颈动脉上迫使她老实不动，“这次是准备牺牲多少人？一个营？”  
“所以代码t是贡品tribute的意思？”Teresa忽然意识到，外界的确是这么称呼的！  
Paige不说话，刻板的脸上凝了霜似的严厉。  
Teresa等待着，等着。极度的愤慨反而激起了耐心，不像其他向导姑娘们那么畏惧她的权威，她怒目瞪视对方，今天非得听到承认不可！  
「这位小姐相当了得。」一个声音说。  
Teresa和哨兵同时往门口望去，不约而同地瞪大眼睛——  
男人年事不高，身材挺拔，面容红润且有活力，鬓须仔细地修整过，表露出一种有意为之的亲和力，他用参加慰问活动般的气度朝所有人阖首致意。

“您……”在Brenda想说什么之前，Teresa使了个眼色。女哨兵闭上嘴，向导替她提问，“总统先生，据我所知，您从来没有公开对WG表达过看法，我能否揣测一下原因？”  
Francis•Beyondwood•Snow极具气度地笑了笑，“任何人都有话语权，我洗耳恭听。”  
闭着眼睛整理了一下情绪，Teresa慎重地掂量接下去要说的话。  
“我生活在塔内，但我能听到外面传来的声音，民众对哨兵计划的抗议和支持几乎是一半一半。光凭政府划拨款项，根本不足以支撑白塔举办WG到现在。我猜……”  
Snow宽容地等待她说下去。  
“有什么在背后推动这件事。精英哨兵资源最终会流向哪里？白塔独立于所有机构之外，挑选出的哨兵不会进入公共领域。唯一的去向，只有您的手里！因为……财政资金划拨计划是您的提议，设备采购合同是您的落款、特战队调用政令是您的签名……WG本身就是您的授意！”  
话音刚落，总统脸上的表情松动了一下子，Teresa死死盯着他，“我不知道您的目的为何，我也不在乎AuntPaige和Janson在WG上捞了多少好处，我只关心Thomas，你们千方百计激发他的能力绝对不是为了他着想！他不是你们的工具，我们都不是！”  
震惊过后，Brenda冷静下来，“总统先生，如果您还记得自己在就职演说中对民众的承诺，就应该立即颁布终止令。”  
“这可就强人所难了，姑娘们。”他控制住情绪，恢复了原先的亲和力，甚至想把手按在Teresa的肩膀上，“但这件事会放上议程，我保证……”  
“如果您不立即做点什么，”Teresa闪的远远的，“我也保证你会成为下一个被弹劾的总统。”  
“敢问罪名呢？”  
“总共五次、受害人三百二十四人次的谋杀。”  
她音量不高，却掷地有声，宝石红图景刹那间笼罩了整个空间。所有人都因这位向导的汹涌精神波而震颤，几个特勤队员甚至被迫后退几步。紧接着是余波过后的静默。直到主管夫人扭亮除颤笔，强制消退图景。  
几秒过去，也许是几分钟，总统先生平和但冷酷地宣布，  
“漫长的夜晚，在我看来每个人都尽了力，值得赞扬。现在送两位小姐去好好休息吧。”

Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

……

倾盆大雨。  
“操。”  
被浇了一头一脸，Newt爆了句粗，站在墙顶上直跺脚。这雨早不下晚不下，偏偏挑在他们刚爬上顶的时候下。能降解树林里的毒雾是很好，但他们不可能走回头路，因而也没多大意义。跨区必须在天亮前完成，否则整堵墙面都会通高压电。  
这场人造雨来势汹汹，无法预测什么时候会停。雨幕太厚、白噪声太响，几乎屏蔽掉了正常哨兵的两个感官。  
而马上要抵达的新T区，天知道有什么等着他们！  
他的预见错了乱，因而非常慌神。如果他的状态一直不能恢复怎么办？即使他窥探到一小部分未来，但如果过程中出了岔子怎么办？如果哨兵得不到正确的引导怎么办？如果Thomas挺不过三天怎么……  
Thomas的声音隔着雨幕在说，“至少Fry和小鸡仔都已经下去了，替我们节省了时间。”  
Newt含糊应声，心思完全不在上面。遥远的天际，积雨云遮挡了日出，曙色变得阴沉且深幽，不切实际，就和这个生存游戏如出一辙。  
他看着脚底，内心忽然泛起一股病态的怀念——雨幕离他远去，壁石离他远去，声音离他远去，接着是物体、颜色，气味……他站在图景（world）的中心点，向自己发问：  
为什么我非得在这里？  
为什么他们都死了，我却还在这里？  
为什么我没有尽力？  
为什么我不往前去呢？

「老大你是怕高？」  
为什么我不往前去呢？  
脚底什么都没有。他的前路什么都没有。高墙之下什么都没有！群鸦乱舞，树影摇曳，零落的黑羽丛里显露出一张可悲可鄙的脸——他的脸！三眼乌鸦俯在耳边用他自己的声音尖锐地叫嚣：  
「Issac Newt，你这个孬种！」  
「是的，怕死了。」  
Alby扯住他的臂膀，一拳揍在他的下颌上。  
……  
Thomas一把搂紧了他的腰。  
“操！干什么？”

 

他以为会得到一股子哨兵对向导的生理性关怀。但是不是。被大雨浇得睁不开眼的Thomas满脸傻气，“你在神游，不用客气。”  
从图景抽离，Newt找回自己的声音，“你……以为我在神游？”  
“评分会难看了点儿，但性命更重要。对吧！”  
哨兵的口吻自大，态度却可靠。仿佛一点儿也不在意两人贴在一起的姿势——一条胳膊挽住向导（力道之大，生怕他逃走或者攻击似的）另一只手套住静力绳。  
雨越下越大，Newt的金发全湿了，一缕缕地贴在脸颊和额头上。Thomas忽然不说话了，视线掠过那层雾蒙蒙的水汽，落到他微微张开的双唇上。  
「我竟然让哨兵来疏导……」Newt强迫自己别开视线。然而一瞬间的心动又让他忍不住朝哨兵挨近身体。  
Alby的暴怒震耳欲聋「Glade不允许自杀！你是资源，是财产，你他妈能用来拯救另一个人！那就是你的意义，去找他，找到他，救他！然后你才能去死！」  
然后你才能去死。所以不是在这里，不是现在。  
Thomas把他的腰带往上提了提，让他整个人靠在身上，“别发呆了，天快亮了。”  
这句话让Newt注意到现状，Thomas是准备如法炮制之前对付Chuck的方法。但两个人的重量会对装置产生影响，而且身处大雨中此举相当冒险，然而利用滑轮从100英尺的高墙直接下降到地面无疑是最快的方法。哨兵明明已经下了决心，却仍然低着头向他征求同意，“如何？绝对是空前绝后的蹦极！”  
翻了个白眼，他态度苛刻地挖苦，“所以Chuck管你叫什么来着？”  
瞎卡头哨兵露齿一笑，“抓好。”  
向导攀紧了他的肩背，在双脚落地之前丝毫没有放开。他也没有闭上眼睛，雨声、风声，心脏鼓动的震颤，血液奔腾的冲击，回到了他的世界里。心里想着，还好Alby揍了他一拳，给了他这几秒时间看着Thomas的侧脸和颈脖。  
他甚至期望这坠落永远无法触底，这样他就有理由一直这样触碰着Thomas……  
他的哨兵，他的。

子弹打在墙沿，把融在一起的图景击得粉碎。天亮了。

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

8  
消息分两面——坏的部分显而易见，一架军用直升机绕在头顶盘旋。好的方面，不如说不幸中的万幸，那不是白塔引以为豪的三栖巡洋舰，而是轻型的小鸟，火力攻击不强，但速度极快。不过大雨一定程度上浇熄了它的优势。  
飞行高度900英尺，人工驾驶，两边舱门各一名持机枪特战队员，射程限制，每次开火必须降低高度。  
一边找掩体，一边匆匆和Newt交换了个眼神，Thomas背靠一块凸起的石头用普通视域审视局势：对方不是哨兵。否则用不着借助红外热成像装置。  
即便如此，绝对的火力压制还是让他们寸步难移。照这么下去，即使翻过了墙也会死在门口——  
正想着，“小鸟”就追上来疯狂扫射，子弹夹在暴雨里，把身后的墙沿打得斑斑驳驳。  
不远处，Frypan朝他们大喊，“还活着吗？！现在怎么办？！”  
“跑！”  
“打！”  
话音一起落。  
Newt惊讶地和哨兵互瞪一眼，“你疯了？！上面至少两挺机枪，我们四条命搭进去也抗不下来。”他转向Chuck，“反馈地形和陷阱情报。”  
小哨兵在雨里喘吁，“东北方向都是石头山，山体中空有洞道。”  
“往那跑，快！”  
Thomas一脸抗拒，“我打得下来。”  
向导深吸一口气，拳头捏紧又放开。他相信Thomas做得到，但太过冒险，而且眼下情况不容争辩，“这是命令，我说跑，都跑起来！”  
“总得有人掩护！”   
Newt紧盯他的眼睛，“现在不是逞一时之勇的时候。”  
“哈，你能意识到这一点再好不过。”  
Newt刚要说话，头顶的引擎声就咆哮着冲下来，Frypan警告地尖叫“榴弹——”  
Thomas一把抓住向导胳膊，拖到岩石后面，大喊着让另两人隐蔽。  
话音没落，炮弹直窜，正中附近的土丘，爆炸带起火球升上天空，又被暴雨猛击砸下。  
Thomas下意识把Newt紧紧护在身下，用自己的背部遮挡爆破洒落的碎石。  
顿时天摇地动，碎片刮到额角，血流进眼睛里，视野转为漆黑。耳朵里嗡嗡地响，像是William Penn上将举着整个钟塔在他脑子里敲似的，痛感直接传到中枢。他对时空的概念都没了数。听域视域报废。  
随即而来的尖锐弹片和石块密密麻麻地砸到身上。左臂连带肩膀麻痹。  
三个感官同时失灵。  
完了，他想，好在Newt比他受到的冲击要小。  
恍惚中他听到对方在呼喊自己的名字。  
“……mmy，Tommy！”  
朦朦胧胧的味道，麦田和机油，触觉集中到下颌，他立即辨别出那是戴半指手套的掌心在轻拍。同时空气般的飘渺感融进意识，形成护盾帮他抵挡疼痛。  
听觉也迅速恢复，因为捕捉到Newt的声音，“Tommy！嘿，和我在一起！回来这儿！”  
闷哼着，脑袋还有些沉，但近距离看清对方的脸后，他找到自己的声音，“你怎么样？”  
“很好。谢了。”Newt抿着嘴帮他抹脸上的血，“倒是你……”   
雨水冲刷着，Thomas半张脸上全是污泥和血迹。向导的精神壁垒再结实也治愈不了哨兵的肉体创伤。小鸟躲进云层里，炮弹填装完就会发动下一波攻击，估摸着不会超过两分钟。  
“得赶在那之前开图景！”Thomas拉下他的手，包在掌心里，“听我说，两分钟绝对到不了山洞，一条直路又没多少掩体，等于四个靶子让它活活打死。”  
Thomas是对的。  
向导的判断力刚才失了常，因为急着让哨兵听话，没考虑清楚真正的问题所在。一发榴弹炮和Thomas额头的伤口足以让他思路明晰起来——  
两个哨兵，一个守卫，一个大区域向导，轻型武器，少量补给品，一分钟打下一架武装直升机……可能吗？  
Newt的眉头皱起来，雨水在脸上滑落，贴着额发形成一道道深纹。Thomas紧握着他的手，几乎要捏碎，“相信我。”  
Newt不再犹豫，“Chuck！准备IDP。”  
小哨兵骂了一句，立即捣鼓背包。  
“Fry清道，东北方向，等我信号，不无如何都不准停！”  
“明白。”  
“我呢？”Thomas急着问。Newt一只手勾住他的后颈把两个人的额头紧贴在一起——在哨兵全身紧绷屏息以待中，他缓慢且用力地压声音，“听着Tommy，只有一次机会，不准失手。”

靛蓝爆满了整片T域。  
IDP随即发射，直升机的成像仪上瞬间遍布红外干扰热源。  
“现在！”  
四人依次沿着直道一路狂奔。Frypan打头，Chuck勘探，尽可能避开铁丝网和绊绳。  
大雨不出十秒就把干扰热源冲干净了。小鸟一恢复视野，便立即锁定目标追在后面——然而出于对哨兵作战的顾忌，它不敢离地面太近，机枪在脚边射出一排排弹孔，有些子弹几乎擦着衣服飞过去。  
这个时候雨势开始减弱，直升机继续提速，但哨兵们反而慢了下来。Chuck明显体力不支，加上全身湿透又背着装备，脚底开始踉跄——Frypan跑出去又回头。  
“你只管跑！不许停！”Newt推他的肩膀往前催，自己接手掩护小哨兵，Chuck不由分说又向上打了一发IDP干扰弹。  
小鸟拉高机头，重新定位。就在它减速的时候，游隼穿过雨幕，滑翔靠近——Thomas的视野转到驾驶舱里：  
两个特战队员机枪上膛，轻松地聊着下流话，“哦，还记得不？上星期那个给我上洋葱圈的女招待有全世界最湿润的尻穴！”  
驾驶员不停地笑，调整仪表盘的同时对着麦重复呼叫「Jacqueline，foxtrot区得到控制，Jacqueline！」，Thomas不记得白塔有这个呼号，倒是像某个特殊部门，这么说来他们的制服也不是WG组织的……  
“Tommy！”Newt的声音在耳边吼，“别全进去。”  
哨兵浑身一震，退到本身视野。他上一次这么干的时候几乎灵魂出窍，跟着游隼打开视野，整个精神全掉进图景和现实的夹缝里，险些导致身体处于不设防状态。但是现在不同——Newt掴了他一个耳光，“控制住，看着我！”  
他照办，因为Newt的脸比什么都赏心悦目，金发、珍珠白立体雕像般的下颚，黑醋栗一般闪着光的眼睛，湿漉漉的嘴唇……  
“好了，看路！一部分注意力到上面机舱里。”

「上面还没消息吗？」嚼着口香糖的男人问，MP5滑膛「再靠近，慢，慢……操！」——Thomas提前拨开Chuck，同时拉着向导扭开方向跑。  
子弹全落了空，打在他们脚跟后面，凶狠地弑咬泥土，绿色的曳光照准滑来滑去，像是连在他们背上的线似的。  
又是一连串密密麻麻的机枪扫射，流弹不停打在Thomas身周。  
哨兵此刻却停下脚步，听域里雨声小了，缩到一个词、一个声音，“Tommy！”视域开阔又清晰。靛蓝图景自如地抵达了机舱，也触及了山道，他能看见飞行员拨开射击按钮的保险栓，「极限了！你们这些蠢货！」  
他也能看见特战队员扣在扳机上的手指。  
他毫不顾忌，即使在这种凶险的时刻也能把所有精力孤注一掷，因为他的背后有Newt。  
游隼弓起背，翅翼伸展——  
Chuck捂着耳朵发射最后一发干扰弹。领跑的Frypan抵达了山洞口。  
“老大，山道干净！  
几桩事同时发生，乱成一团，情势颠倒，逐渐不可控制。  
飞行员没来得及惨叫，MP5在他后脑上开了个洞。舱门口，特战队员惊慌失措，枪口胡乱摆动——全因游隼突破内图景，爪勾扎进一个人的眼球。那人鬼吼鬼叫直接在机舱里开火。他的队友上前刚要按住他的枪口，身体却猛地往一边跌倒，直接从大开的舱门掉了出去——飞行员的尸体往前倒，磕到了操纵杆，少了一半的脸砸在仪表盘上。  
小鸟失去平衡，醉汉似的在空中摇晃，没了驾驶员引擎很快熄火，螺旋桨发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声，势能让它继续沿着弧线滑行、下坠——  
“Fry，回来！”  
Newt察觉到不对的时候，机体已经直直地往山洞口冲下去了。  
守卫反应不及，呆立在原地。  
“不……！”Thomas边跑边紧急撤回精神动物，却怎么也赶不上小鸟坠落的速度。  
几个方案在脑海里成型，但都挽回不了局面，“操，该死的！”  
蓦地一下子，他的图景大幅度震荡，程度之大简直要把靛蓝全数抖碎。这是一股前所未有的威慑感！与此同时，一道细长的黑影自山体边射出，像一把标枪正中直升机的螺旋桨承轴。  
一记整耳欲聋的轰响，小鸟触地，炸了个粉碎，坠落的轨迹歪斜，距离Frypan头顶70英尺的山腰。  
燃烧的汽油造成第二次爆炸，不停有石块落下来。在灰尘、蒸汽、消散的烟雾中，Thomas看清了站在山洞口的陌生人，也就是掷出长矛的哨兵：

Tribute对象  
Minho Choi，18周岁，五感过载数据缺失，神游1次，等级评定S。


	18. Chapter 18

……  
“你大概只能得个B。”Teresa声音含糊地说。  
“什、你说什么……？”  
Brenda睁开眼睛，头几秒有点儿不明就里。她刚从一个长梦中醒过来——这很稀奇，哨兵处在转变期时，潜意识通常极度焦虑和兴奋，不容易入睡，也不会做梦。  
而她做了个长梦。  
梦里，五岁的弟弟咯咯发笑，双手涂满颜料，一个劲儿地往她小腿上擦。她气得大叫「妈妈，你来看看George！」  
女人肉桂苹果卷味的声音自厨房飘散出来，「就当帮我个忙好吗？你们俩到外面去玩！」  
她看不到女人的脸，便想去开通往车库的门。George蹭着她身体一侧挤出去。  
「嘿，你！」  
男孩回头把脸皱成一个滑稽的形状。  
「Bren你这傻瓜！」  
「George！」她本想回以一个威慑力的恐吓，但脑海里所有念头都在旋转「你不是哨兵，George，你跑不了那么快，回来和我一起……」  
「Bren你这傻瓜！哈哈」  
男孩消失在遥远的山坡后面。阳光充足，生意盎然，鼠尾草、鹧鸪，秋天熟烂的越橘，蓝色的鲑鱼。城市离他们很远，雇佣兵坐在凌晨的墙角下给步枪上油。  
手端烩菜的女人出现在视野里。放声尖叫。  
玻璃碎片，滚烫的洋葱，刮刀，洗碗布，沾血的围裙，蛋奶糕。  
「妈妈，」她手足无措，想落荒而逃，支支吾吾地解释「我看到George跑到铁路那儿去了……」  
除此之外，她还听到云燕的鸣声，工厂的烟囱令人作呕。海边，一座高塔伸入云端。  
女人停止哭泣，直勾勾地瞪着她，眼神疲惫身体虚弱。  
她受不了这窒息的压抑，便跑出房子，背离那座塔。她跑啊跑，心想着，如果她能把George带回家，母亲是不是愿意再抱一抱她……

“所以你只能得B。”  
Teresa又说。女哨兵彻底清醒，望向时间，早上10点半。对一个哨兵来说，她睡了很久，尤其还是在这样的情况下：  
她们昨晚被Snow总统扣了——照Teresa的大白话，因为知道得太多。之后主管带她们来到这个禁闭室。两个姑娘都很明智，不挣扎也不反抗。口舌也纯属徒劳——总统和白塔不是光凭她们俩就能对付的，能保住小命已经实属万幸。  
但……  
“你在干什么？还有什么B？”  
“我说等级评定。白塔——准确来说是Aunt Paige喜欢给每个哨向打分，她就是这么一个OCD，好像不把人分门别类这世界就运转不了了似的，当然，只是她自己的世界。  
但是吧，测评制度确实能反应综合能力，一定程度。一个C级的哨兵再怎么着也不可能是A级的对手。这就像是我们再怎么勤于锻炼也不可能在木星上跨栏。个体之间与生俱来的差异无法填补。”  
“别用你们白塔那一套来评价我，”Brenda硬邦邦地打断她，但几秒后她问，“所以我为啥只能是B？”  
Teresa翘高眉梢，目光炯炯。嘴里叼着一个发夹，拿下来后讲话顺溜多了，  
“哨兵，我问你，我的能力是什么？”  
这问题不但突兀还很怪异，放在现在这时候简直莫名其妙，何况女哨兵还没过转变期呢，“我怎么知……”  
“你知道的。”  
Brenda狐疑地望着向导，猛然地意识到什么，又像是自己掐了自己喉咙。她闭了闭眼，海沫灰的精神突触张开来，小心翼翼地往前伸展，在触碰到Teresa的一瞬间，原本散布在图景上的小裂纹竟快速愈合了。  
“什么，这怎么了？！”下巴猛地微微一扬，Brenda收回精神波，“你修复了我的图景？”   
“不用谢。”Teresa耸耸肩膀，“现在看那边。”  
哨兵不得不承认这位向导的行动力惊人，尤其在精工巧活上身怀绝技——用一个发夹便划开了禁闭室的门锁——她们很幸运，这间屋子原本用来堆杂货因而并不是电子密码，而是老旧的物理锁。加之Paige和Snow对限制她们俩并不那么上心，或许是他们不愿意浪费人手，也可能是先入为主地认为两个姑娘就算知道了什么也不可能犯多大的事儿。  
但事实证明，Teresa又一次让Aunt Paige失望了。  
现在她们挤在一起，从虚掩的门缝望出去。走廊里静悄悄的，这里是白塔地下五层，主要放置供电设备和不常用的器材。平日里也只有后勤和技术人员进进出出。但经过一晚上的混乱，现在不能保证巡逻队会不会来这里。  
眼下境况非常艰难，到处都是白塔的人，她们现在可是要和总统对着干呢！  
“我们现在怎么办？”Brenda茫然但平静地问。  
“总而言之，咱们得先上去。”还得想办法把Thomas弄出迷宫……  
Teresa心里也没底，但她不害怕。甚至颇为豪气地想着对策，“哦对了！爵爷！还记得Janson嚷嚷过什么吗？！”  
——三栖巡洋舰！  
但愿还没飞！Teresa迅速从外套下面摸出来手枪——正是Brenda那把，“我就知道会用得上。”  
好不容易跟上她的思路，女哨兵不知道该扯她头发揍一顿还是该抱住她欢呼，“好极了，你不但偷了我的枪，现在还打算去偷架武装直升机？”  
“我有执照。”Teresa得意洋洋地往前带路，瞧了一眼拐角后，两个姑娘立即闪身回撤贴到墙壁上。手指拉到保险栓，向导用拇指点点那个在走廊尽头兜转的看守。  
“他什么能力？”  
Brenda不想表现得过于……好吧，她的脑子里自动闪现出「惊喜」、「刮目相看」甚至「仰慕」这些词，这让她有点不高兴，因而板着脸回答，“对我们俩接下来的逃跑视而不见。”  
Teresa按住她的肩膀，安抚地捏了捏，“好啦好啦，再看看，图景张开，深呼吸。”  
哨兵照做，没几秒便瞪大了眼睛，“不是哨兵，但是强守卫。视觉突出，能夜视。但触域障碍，没有痛感。”她皱起眉头，“像是人为的……怎么回事？”  
为什么她能感测到这些？她不记得自己以前有过这样的本事，简直就像……

Brenda惊讶地回头看向她的同伴。  
“所以你只能得B。”Teresa咬着嘴唇重复第三遍，自觉好笑地叹口气，但蓝眼睛里有股不亚于对方的雀跃，“因为那是我的分数。也就是说……”  
Brenda吞咽了口水等着她补充，仿若等待一个宣判、一个誓言。  
“也就是说，如果我再不挑明，你大概还没发现咱们联上了。”

……  
这他妈要怎么对付？！  
Thomas浑身湿透，站着，等着，观察着。  
速度、力量、耐抗性、感官灵敏度……各个方面的顶级。Thomas从未见过的顶级。仅凭一根长矛就射穿了一架武装直升机。  
而更为重要的一点是，Minho很稳定。情绪平和，壁垒牢固。丝毫不见过载迹象。他甚至对Thomas也怀有相同的好奇——  
从他打量过来的目光看来。  
为什么？怎么回事？

“他就是那个Thomas？”  
不等Thomas有所行动，Minho倒是先开口了，（和Frypan一样）眼睛也看着Newt问。  
向导不说话。沉默便是承认。  
强哨兵的脸色立即沉下来。  
“我倒要看看你值不值得。”他这次正眼瞧向了Thomas。目光骤然变得尖锐且敌意，并且伴随着异常增幅的精神波——他准备动真格！  
Thomas周遭气压像是被排挤了，血氧疾速下降，牙齿咬得咯咯响，措手不及开启图景，僵硬地承受迎面砸过来的褚石色精神波。游隼屏紧翎羽，弓背展翼——  
他的精神体在哪？！他会如何攻击？！  
背后，一记低沉浑厚的嘶吼从虚空中传出。那是某种大型食肉动物宣示地界的警告……  
操！  
那咆哮让Thomas的脊柱一节一节地僵直，血液冻结在脉管里，他不是不想动，而是摄于对方突如其来的绝对压制，他动不了了！

“Min！”  
Newt的呵斥像一把匕首，割断了两个哨兵互相推搡的图景。黑暗中的猛兽发出呜咽，缩回去了。  
等到最后一丝褚石红消散，靛蓝色也沉稳下来，Newt说——话语从唇齿间流露出来，他的嗓音沙哑，“Ben死了。”  
Minho闭上眼睛，半秒后他回答，“Jiff，第一天中午。还有Winston，我们走散了。”  
刹那间，一股无措失落的负面情绪将Thomas没顶。  
Newt注视着那个高大哨兵，“我们不能再少人了。”  
“我要和他谈谈。”  
在强哨兵企图再次开图景前，Newt立即一脚插上，挡在Thomas身前，“Min，你还记得对我保证过什么。”  
沉寂蔓延开来，Thomas最痛恨的时刻——空洞、悬而未决，所有人都在暴风圈的中央，只有他置身度外。  
雨停了。Minho在消退的图景中悻悻然低哼，出于惆怅、矛盾和压抑的愤怒，“那你也记得该做什么。”  
说完，他后退，再后退。然后转身飞奔——目光凛冽地刮过Thomas。  
等他消失在山洞里。Thomas才找回呼吸，为了防止打哆嗦脚后跟顶到麻木，僵硬的身体逐渐恢复生机，但肌肉依旧酸痛。  
“跟上。”Newt说。  
“但是你……”  
向导转头看他，声音尖细地几乎严苛，“你他妈有更好的建议？”  
Thomas甩甩头，他没有。他也没法回绝。他只是搞不懂Newt为何情绪极坏。他更搞不懂「Newt和Minho也认识」这件事比自己刚才被另一个哨兵压制得毫无还击余地更令人来的沮丧……  
他怎么了？

距离WG结束还有36小时。

Tbc


	19. Chapter 19

9  
距离WG结束还有36小时。  
Newt就在这个时候晕眩。毫无预兆地。  
「岔道太多，」身旁Thomas嘀咕着「找到那个哨兵也许会有所突破……」  
是他一头往地上栽时听到的最后一句话。

*  
“听着，我们来研判一下情势，鉴于咱们俩虽然联结成功并且都觉醒了——不管你愿不愿意，也不管出于什么原因，相信我，我比你更觉得不可思议——咱们的能力都属于辅助型……”  
“我不认为这是个问题，比起前两个来说。”  
“这当然是个问题！Bren，可以叫你Bren吧？”  
“请便。”  
“你也可以叫我Tess，顺带一提，Tom有求于我的时候就这么叫我。我介绍他是因为他虽然不是我的专属哨兵，但我们一起长大。他对我很重要，虽然他是个倒霉蛋，还是爵爷的大小姐，目前还在MAZE里晕头转向……”  
“我们可以先把那个Tom放一边，回到原先的主题吗？”  
“当然！我们刚到哪儿了？对了，能力，简而言之你能检测，我能治愈，但这对摆脱目前的境况没多大帮助，因为战力不足——ouch！”  
Teresa没说完，哨兵突然拽住她的胳膊猛力一拖，两人一起摔到走道拐角后面，几乎同时，几发子弹射穿了她原先位置的地板，弹壳贴着脚沿到处飞迸。  
她们正在15楼的楼道口被一个守卫小分队堵截。  
刚开始对方火力不重，有几个还没来得及调试电击枪，但人数源源不断。这让两个姑娘越来越难应付。  
“他们看起来像是在干别的临时调派过来对付我们。”  
Brenda身体一侧护住向导，抄起手边一把守卫的步枪还击，闪身躲回墙壁后，Teresa举枪——企图从另一侧接近的守卫应声倒地。  
“不用谢。”她朝哨兵耸耸肩。  
然而再次击倒几个人，却还是被包抄后，她们发现情况不妙了。  
“我们被困住了……”  
“Tess，说点好听的成不？”  
“好。作为一个后天向导，我在妙龄年纪就得到了哨兵、怼过了总统，现在正在干白塔……棒透了！应该和诸如俄狄浦斯王之类的希腊悲剧一起写入中学教科书，顺便附上我的真人免冠证件照。”  
Brenda朝天翻白眼，在对面火力骤停时考虑现在和向导切断联结能不能挽回一点儿野生哨兵的自高自傲——  
答案是不能，也别想。因为白塔方面开始喊话  
「Teresa Helmsmith！这里是第CTS0675行动队负责人，你目前为止的所作所为已经严重违反了向导行为准则。现在命令你于十秒内解除武装并撤销壁垒！重复一遍……」

“这是什么胡说八道乱指控？！”白塔最优秀的向导咬牙切齿地加固了壁垒。  
“我唯一做错的是没有当面在Snow大总统的脸上来一拳！”  
她的哨兵问，“什么是向导行为准则？”  
“就是你晚上睡不着又没兴趣和同房间的女孩们学术探讨Thomas的屁股和腰围时，你会发现枕头下的这本狗屎集（Janson·Baelish·Thumb著）居然有强身健体催人入眠的功效。”

对面的火力完全停止，黑洞洞的枪口从各个方向瞄准她们。负责人喊完第三遍警告，突然朝天花板发射了精神干扰弹，Teresa倒吸一口气，直挺挺往侧边倒，Brenda忙不迭抱住她，眼看着向导的防护壁垒被消除。  
针对绑定的哨向，先制住向导，哨兵就无法脱离。除非人为断联。  
“是Janson做派，他就是针对我，”Teresa抬头望向哨兵，虚弱而气喘地指示，“二十秒后，我架设穹顶，你一个人跑——”  
Brenda抱紧她的肩膀，“闭嘴，我想问你借那本狗屎集看看呢！”  
“哈哈哈……”Teresa笑了，真心实意的，她还有很多事没做成，但现在躺在哨兵怀里还挺满足的。  
要说遗憾，大概就是见不成Thomas最后一面了。  
走道另一头的枪口中间，一门轻型火炮被推出来——对方准备来猛的了！大楼内部虽然中空，但走道狭窄，几个闪光手雷就够哨兵受的何况来一发155毫米的榴弹炮！  
双手突然被握紧。指尖纤细柔滑，Teresa的蓝眼睛从下往上注视着她——壁垒重新构筑，抵抗着除颤波。阳光从四面八方的玻璃透进来，把整个空间照得闪闪发光，  
“不管怎么说，很高兴认识你……Bren。”  
宝石红完全张开了，像一位海女神舒展四肢——同时，她开始飞速剥落哨兵的海沫灰，每分离一块，向导的精神壁垒就多龟裂一分。  
白塔填装火炮的隆隆声几乎盖不住Brenda的嘶吼  
“不，别——！”

两发震耳欲聋的炮声正中楼体，硝烟直接窜到了建筑外侧，往天空冒去。  
仅仅十秒钟，别说白塔行动队，整个楼道都被炸得七零八落，胳膊腿乱飞，离姑娘们仅几码的地面被轰出个大洞，碎石和残骸哗啦啦地落到下方楼层。

待到空气里的硝烟和血腥稍稍消散，哨兵才勉强找回视域和听力，宝石红还在！她从向导的身上抬头，甩掉一头一脸的灰尘——  
“哦，我天，Jorge，操……”  
她脱口而出，在看到那个炸飞白塔一层楼面的部队时。  
领头的中年男人拉起头盔，破口大骂，“Janson你这个狗娘养的，快把我家宝贝Brenda交出来！否则我把你的老二切下来和薯条一起炸然后塞到你的X眼里去！”  
跟在他后面的女人有一头柔顺的锈红头发，她补充，“还有Vince。”  
“对！顺便还有Vince！听到了没有？！”

Teresa这个时候也恢复过来，浑身灰尘和血沫，但精神很好，好得很，嘴巴微张，瞠目结舌，“你……要去和他们相认吗？”  
Brenda用手捂住了自己的脸。

*  
山体内部中空且相当巨大，道路昏暗、潮湿，噪声和辐射干扰极多。他们在一小块干燥的空地休整。  
头顶山体有镂空，阳光漏进来显示外面已经完全放晴了。  
低低地呻吟一声，Newt坐起身。  
“老大……”Chuck欲言又止。  
Frypan放下拨弄火堆的枯枝，把烘干的外套扔给他，“你躺了一小时。”  
Newt抬眼盯着他脸上的淤青。  
“你的哨……”他往地上啐口血沫，“他差点把这儿掀了！要不是你在这儿，还剩一口气，我和这鸡仔准完蛋。”

Chuck摇摇头让他别说了。因为Thomas出现在身后。守卫警惕但妥协地瞪他一眼。哨兵径直走向Newt屈腿坐。  
他的下颌绷直，拳头紧握，指甲嵌进手心。向导浅薄的精神壁垒在哨兵极度激烈情绪激荡下摇晃。  
Chuck往后偷偷退步。Frypan直接走人，离得远远的。  
深吸一口气，仿佛极力克制着什么，Thomas平静地开口，“有什么要和我说的？”  
Newt意识迷离，他想问「你刚才做了什么？我对你造成影响了吗？你的状态是否还正常？」  
他说出口的是，“你不是Minho的对手。”   
现在不是。

Thomas一拳捶到地上，站起来往外走。  
Newt也立即站起来，因血压不稳扶住山壁——紧随其后，“Thomas！”  
Chuck和Frypan互看一眼，犹豫着要不要跟上来，Newt头也不回，“你们俩原地待命，这里岔路太多容易走散。”

——Minho就是在这个时候再次出现。  
从黑暗的山道里伸出一只手，面照面的，直接了当、毫不留情。直接一只虎口掐住Thomas的喉咙把人抵到墙上。  
闷哼了一声，肺腔里的空气都被挤出去，Thomas两手全上，死扣住对方手腕想要卸力。但强哨兵的力量远在他之上，钳住他咽喉的手臂纹丝不动。  
“操——”  
他的气管鼓胀、眼球充血，咳嗽咳不出，气也没法进。被迫居高临下地注视对方。黑头发、黑眼睛，亚裔脸孔，面无表情但图景里充满负面情绪。  
“你不值得。”他说，像是谴责又像是喃喃自语，“你不值得Newt这么做。”  
“什么！”  
这句话在哨兵听来就像是一个重击，一个钝器砸在胸口。如同一记加强的催化剂——  
「你不是Minho的对手。」

靛蓝蓦地炸裂，撞开褚锈色精神波。图景里，强哨兵的精神动物终于显现，一头乌苏里棕熊张牙舞爪地发出咆哮。  
Thomas腰跨使力，两腿上撩剪住Minho的脖颈。趁对方松手时挣脱，同时背脊扭转带着整个身体骑到对方肩膀上。游隼向下滑行，俯冲向熊背抓挠。  
与此同时Newt也赶到了，不劝架也不喝退，忍住晕眩的后劲，他紧紧咬住自己的下唇，但始终知道自己该做什么——  
Thomas不是Minho的对手。

不是因为感官发达，也不是力量悬殊，更不是图景和精神体的差距。  
“你不是Minho的对手，”他再三强调，“是因为Minho已经是完全觉醒状态，这意味着——”  
说着他忽然脚跟一转，往另一个方向飞奔。  
见状，Minho也意识到什么，用尽全力像甩动鬃毛一般把几乎占上风的Thomas摔到地上，转而去追Newt——  
但是Newt速度更快，而且目标明确。眼疾手快从一个不起眼的角落里拎出一个男孩，突击刀的刃口抵到那瘦弱的脖子上。

“这意味他有向导。”

 

Tbc


	20. Chapter 20

10  
会客室门开了，Snow气宇轩昂地走出来。Janson往他身后瞄一眼，立即在Paige跟上来之前一脚超上。  
“别来无恙，总统先生。”  
“彼此彼此，”Snow停下来，和气地打量参谋，“B……先生？”  
“Baelish，大家都和您一样，习惯用简称。”Janson半真半假地微笑，“好记性和判断力，我认定领导人需要的品质，您就占了其二。我的姓氏确实困扰了不少人。”  
“那会成为我在这里困扰的原因吗？”  
“当然不会。”Janson说，“和反抗组织火力冲突也不会。”  
大统领点点头，“你们处置得很得当。”  
「是我处置的，只是我。」Janson发现Paige正站在他们身后。他继续说，“但这次交火发生在大楼里，技术性损失在所难免。虽然正义之军损失得更多……”  
大统领等他说下去，抿住嘴巴，仿佛正在思量应对的拒辞。Janson视若无睹，直截了当地挑明，“白塔很久没有启动这么大规模的应急程序了，为了抵抗袭击，投入的资源相当了得……”  
“我以为财政部拨给白塔的款项已经很充足了？”  
“如果Wicked Game开销不那么巨大的话。”  
“你们那句话是怎么说来着的……Wicked is good，”看了眼时间，Snow显得有些心不在焉，“那是必要的开支。”  
“没有经济收入可维持不了。”只要谈及钱，Janson就变得咄咄逼人，但出于某种程度的顾忌，他还是强压下声音，“外面现在的局势对您可不怎么有利，不止是各地区域性武装暴动。就连议会内部反对您的人也不占少数……如果真的乱起来，光靠特勤部可摆不平。况且几天后的听证会，您清楚问题的矛头都指向哪里。”  
大统领脸色冰冷沉着，有一丝可以察觉的残忍，“混乱本身并不可怕，没有准备好万全应对措施才是威胁。”  
——所以你的应对措施是和实验负责人密谈，却让作战参谋等在门外。  
非常好，让人感动。  
Janson咬紧牙关微笑，“那么拨款问题理应在讨论范围内，对吧？”  
说完，他们都安静下来。互相注视着，各自保持着某种政治博弈的礼节礼貌。恰巧，Ava Paige的咳嗽声适时插进，给了Snow终止话题的契机。  
“这项要求我会让秘书处记录在案，在下一次例会的时候讨论。”  
他有些敷衍了事的妥协。Janson不打算作罢，紧紧跟上对方的脚步，  
“另外还有件事儿，我听闻您有一些……关于子女教育的问题急待解决。”  
他不明确告诉对方小Snow可能跑上半岛，但此举依然很冒险，等于是承认实验部组织不利，竟然在参赛者身份审核上出现纰漏——  
大统领的脚步因此顿了一顿但没有停下，“我想是的。”  
“我非常乐意为您分忧。”  
“比方说？”  
“WG选拔进程可以缓一缓。”  
有那么一瞬间，（Janson确信）疑惑和决绝轮流在大统领深刻的面容上闪过，但最终他伸手拍拍参谋的肩膀，语调平和，“您的关心让我非常感动。我们不妨等到结束再私下商讨。”   
“是的，随时。”爵爷点头弓腰，“您请，请。”  
Paige夫人跟上来，和他并排站，“数据报告怎么说？”  
Janson径直指出，“他打算放弃儿子。”  
夫人的眉头皱起来，副官连忙递上目前在WG现场收集到的信息——  
天亮前，L域毒雾林机关被触发。死亡人数5名，没有实验对象。  
“没有哨兵。”Janson纠正他的用词。  
Paige则转头盯着他，久久地，眼睛保留了某种严厉而庄重的东西，  
「实验成果必须按期完成，原定计划不容改变。」

夫人走后，Janson的笑容维持了两分钟。副官不明就里，“您还准备出发去半岛吗，长官？”  
叹出一口颇具深意的长气，爵爷不笑了，“不是哨兵，也不是守卫，”他求证似的自语，“那死的都是什么人呢？”  
副官犹豫了一下，“身份比对的结果，可能是……”  
他没说下去，而是下意识地瞟了眼廊桥，“可能……”  
“特勤队。”爵爷替他说出来，“是大统领的人。 ”  
……  
他打算销毁哨兵资源。他是为此而来的。

*  
也许现在才开始解释有些晚了，但我们还是有必要先了解这个世界在白塔之外是什么样乱七八糟的情况——  
无论这场闹剧有多不可理喻，哨兵向导出现的时机正是所有剧作家惯用的转折点。  
受太阳黑子运动影响，加之人类过度开发，自上世纪末开始短短几十年间，地球自然环境极速恶化，生存资源短缺。相应而起的瘟疫、战争，恶性暴乱给人类世界带来了不可逆转的毁坏，就在社会结构岌岌可危的时候——现在回头看来，可以说是别有用心也能称之为无奈之举——一个用户名为「萨满」（shamman）的账号在互联网上公布了一份关于哨兵的研究报告。  
该报告的初稿是上世纪某位人类学博士生的毕业论文。某种意义上，他发现了第一个哨兵并且以正式书面形式予以记录。据后来的消息称，年轻博士放弃了自己的学位，选择留在了哨兵所在的警局并且与之相伴终生。  
随后，那份研究论文在两位当事人过世后多年后被几经转手，从内容看来已经由多位研究人员编撰添补。而那位「萨满」公开报告之后便销声匿迹。  
但这份研究报告无疑给人类带来了希望。联合国在统领的授意下成立地球灾难实验部（WICKED也是白塔前身）很快证实了报告中的「哨兵」这一新型人种确实存在，并且在恶劣的自然环境下生存率要远远高于普通人。从此以后，实验部便致力于研究培育哨兵，以求从新种群身上寻找到能帮助全体人类度过危机的对策。然而哨兵作为独立个体并不完美，他们的致命缺陷恰恰是自身的优势导致——感官机能太过强大，精神官能又过于脆弱，极其容易集中的后果就是精神世界被腐蚀，从而出现焦虑甚至狂躁等负面情绪，并且极具攻击性，最终变成失去意识和良知，连尊严也消失殆尽，如行尸走肉一般只知杀戮的「暗哨兵」。  
这虽是个伪达尔文式的玩笑，但无人能够幸免，即使是历史上第一个哨兵。  
“Sandberg博士在研究时完全没有意识到，正是他的存在，正是他自身，有他待在哨兵身边，James探员才安然度过了转变期……当然，从年龄上看，第一个哨兵的第二次发育年龄和现在的有些不一样，但Blair就是第一个向导，后世的研究足以证明这一点。”  
Mary说着，不是为了套近乎，没有必要。  
“我不明白，”Brenda刚被Jorge狠狠责骂了一顿，看样子比起擅自行动，她的养父对绑定了向导这茬更介意，这让她有些头疼，“好吧，向导的历史听起来远不如哨兵那么精彩。”  
Mary朝另一个姑娘露出温柔的笑意，“没错，关注度的缘故。比起身手不凡的哨兵，人们很少看到你们背后的向导。”  
哨向究竟是人类进化的里程碑，还是走向灭绝的风向标，没有人能妄加断言。但有一点能肯定，如果没有向导出现，哨兵最终会以更凄凉的结局收场。  
实验部对外宣称培育精英哨兵，一开始只是基因检验和注册登记，对每一个有成为哨兵可能的婴儿进行集中培育。但直到Snow上台，通过Wicked Game法案后，选拔竞争变成了生存战争。与其说哨兵向导的出现加速了人类世界的混乱，倒不如说是这个以大统领为中心，企图制造一个高度集权专制的社会催生了哨向联结——毕竟谁手里握着哨向就意味着握着未来。  
短短几年，无论公众还是议会对大统领的反对声越来越多，这些分歧最终导致政府党派分裂，也让某些组织利用这些矛盾在各处制造暴乱。  
在外界，正义之军不是唯一的反抗组织，而且并不是所有武装力量的领袖都像大兵Vince那样有道德，人们都盯着白塔的资源——转变期的哨兵被送进WG厮杀，活下来的精英……  
“他们从始至终都不会离开实验部。”Mary重复，声音低哑，因压抑情绪而微微发颤。  
Teresa发现自己和正义之军并不是去往白塔顶楼停机坪的路上。她停下脚步，脑子里思绪乱飞，白塔，实验室，WIKCED，生存游戏……人类生存大环境，反抗组织，争夺资源，战争……  
“他们，我们并不仅仅在选拔哨兵，”  
那些被送进半岛的贡品，那些没有痛感的守卫，那些没有通过转变期的适格者……Teresa只感到一阵晕眩，双手抓住Brenda的肩膀，  
“白塔在帮助统领制造哨兵，他要的是大量优秀的哨兵！”  
然后用以制造出更多的战士，但受制于各方面因素，实验室只能培育出守卫——这些人不是大多天生缺陷就是只获得部分感官强化，远不如天生的哨兵。  
然而高等评级的哨兵少之又少，而且必须联结合适的向导。  
“WG的第一步，便是激发哨兵的能力。”  
她和Thomas精神波连不上，所以刚开场就被切断通讯，因为实验部不需要她，实验部另有人选。昨晚Thomas的图景大副飙升恐怕也与此有关，Teresa这下有了头绪，她肯定地望向前军医，“他们早就在现场放进了向导，对不对？”  
她在档案室看过参赛者资料，最后的两个名字……

*  
“Aris，我名字叫Aris Willow，我，我……”他结结巴巴地声明，在Newt的肘弯里扭动，“我是向导，没错，我是直的……你没有必要杀我的！”  
突击刀紧紧地钉住他的颈动脉，Newt贴在他的耳背上轻声说，”你可以问问哨兵，我有没有这个必要。”  
Aris拼命使眼色，强哨兵才开口，  
“Newt！你不是当绑架犯的料，放开他。”  
“凡事总会有第一次。”Newt箍紧手臂，“你什么时候学会谈判了，Min？”  
强哨兵不回答，突然反手甩长矛往身后划——Thomas刚从地上爬起来，肺叶可能被Minho撞穿了，脑震荡让他头晕目眩，但他发现喉咙被制住了。猛得，怒意在血管里流窜，他看不清Newt的表情，他也不知道为什么Newt管强哨兵叫「Min」……  
或者是因为Newt在WG的第二天挟持了一个向导，男性……  
向导？！  
“Thomas，闭嘴。”Newt提前一步阻止他，“就现在，别问。什么都别。”  
“你不可能瞒他一辈子。”Minho刚要转动脚跟，小命同样提在别人手里的Aris大喊，“别别别！”  
“什么？什么瞒我？”  
“哦，多了去了。“Minho顶了顶矛刃，让Thomas老实点。  
Newt咬住下唇，颜色鲜红，和Aris脖子上的刀口压出来的细痕一样红。  
Thomas越过Minho的武器看着他，牢牢地瞪着。Newt生硬地别开脸，哨兵的视线充满灼热的疑惑，令他恐惧，恐惧对方得知真相之后的反应——Minho抬高眉毛，“所以你是菜鸟，永远都……”  
“你要是敢告诉……！”Newt没来得及把话说话，整个空间强烈摇晃起来，小石块从头顶洒落。  
紧接着，山壁外面的轰鸣越来越响，不像是自动机关，有什么东西正在从外部攻击。没等他们细想，一记猛烈的冲撞落在顶部，泥土和碎石如大雨一般砸下来，脚下地面塌陷的一瞬间，Newt松开手，两个哨兵同时卸力，扑向自己的向导，Thomas勾住Newt的肩膀，在天摇地动时顺势滑到山壁边，把人紧紧护在怀里。Minho则一把拎起Aris掖到臂膀下。  
Frypan跌跌撞撞地冲过来，后面跟着气急慌忙的Chuck，两人都不顾壁垒的防护，“老大！”  
“怎么？”  
“山体要塌了！！”  
猛地扭头，Newt在灰天灰地里瞪视Minho发难，“你他妈早就知道？！”  
对方并没有被向导的精神波逼退，反唇相讥，“你难道没'预料'到？”  
Newt搭在Thomas肘弯的手指猛地扣紧。  
几秒，趁外面的攻击消停时，Aris小心翼翼地从哨兵背后探脑袋，“Newt对吧，我觉得现在不是对峙的时候……你也可以问问哨兵。”  
Thomas倒是完全同意。  
强哨兵不恋战，不胶着，干脆地收拢压迫的图景——所有人都松了口气，恢复正常呼吸，看着Minho站起来从地上勾起长矛，甩动两下搁到背后，“两个选项，和解合作，我带所有人一起走。或者你更愿意一直敌对到死。但你自己知道你能坚持多久。”他看着Newt把话说完。  
Thomas侧身挡住他们的视线。但强哨兵的建议让他思路豁然清明，这片区域就是座巨大的山体，在立体定位仪上影像模糊，干扰极多，他们在之前的树林里吃过不少亏，可想而知这里地形只会更加凶险。如果这个时候往外跑的话，他没把握打落第二架小鸟，何况来的更可能是三栖巡洋舰……  
如果有人先一步在山洞里勘探的话是再好不过了。  
“你知道路？”Thomas问。  
Minho颇为得意，“不然你以为我们在这儿待了一天都在干什么？”  
“所以你们要不要合作？”Aris接着说——话音刚落，整个山体的震动又开始了，这次是从内部——机关要开始运转了。  
五双眼睛同时看向Newt。  
大区域向导咬下嘴唇，眼下境况容不得犹豫再三。  
抿了抿嘴唇，他对强哨兵昂下巴，“带路。”

tbc


End file.
